Lehetetlen érzések  Kellemetlen meglepetés
by Tessa Morris
Summary: Egy románc története Perselus Pitonnal, a Félvér Herceggel aki megölte Albus Dumbledoret...
1. Kellemetlen meglepetés

Megjegyzés: Egy keserédes románc története. Dumbledore és a Sötét Nagyúr halála után, mikor már csak a szabadon kószáló halálfalók és dementorok tartják félelemben a varázsvilágot. Kellemes olvasást!

Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé. Meg ilyesmi, én csak kölcsönöztem a szereplőket.

Lehetetlen érzések

* * *

Kellemetlen találkozás

♦

Amikor megérkezett nem hitt a szemének. Minerva örömmel fogadta, de nem tudott a kedves szavakra figyelni, annyira meglepődött. Ott állt a sarokban ő, a Félvér Herceg, az, aki me… megölte Albus Dumbledoret, az üknagyapját. Elfogta a düh. Fojtogatta a méreg. Azt hitte mindjárt kiszáll a testéből, és agyon átkozza. Ekkor Minerva észrevette, hogy azt az átkozottat nézi szikrázó szemekkel, és róla kezdett beszélni. Erre már felfigyelt.

- Nos, lányom tudom, mit érzel most. De hidd el, nem az ő hibája volt. – mondta nyugtató hangon.

- Professzor, ez helytelen. Igen, én tettem, de nem azért, mert a Nagyúr parancsolta. Megszeghetetlen esküt tettem Narcissa Malfoynak, hogy amennyiben fia képtelen teljesíteni a parancsot, én teljesítem helyette. Mikor ezt elmondtam Dumbledorenak, ő kérte hogy tegyem meg. – mesélte teljes nyugalommal Piton.

- És maga volt annyira szemét és kegyetlen hogy meg is tette. Ő megbízott magában… - itt elsírta magát. Nem bírt tovább beszélni. Erőtlenül rogyott le a mellette lévő fotelbe, zokogott.

- Megtettem, mert nem volt más választásom. Megesketett rá, hogy megteszem, ha kell. Ő nem akart már tovább élni. Ha nem én ölöm meg, megöli a többi. De félek az nem lett volna, olyan fájdalommentes, mint az én módszerem. – folytatta Perselus.

- Ez gyönyörű! De ne várja, hogy megbocsássak magának, mert maga egy utolsó, átkozott, sőt kárhozott kis halálfaló. Legszívesebben megölném, de az talán még megváltás is volna. Nem hiszem, hogy érez bármit. Ő csak egyel több halott a számláján. – köpte a szavakat a nő. A hangja csupa gyűlöletet és lenézést tükrözött.

- Azért ne essen túlzásokba kisasszony! – próbálta visszafogni magát a bűnös, de roppantul fájtak neki a szavak. Dumbledore volt az egyetlen barátja és még ezzel a nővel is egészen jól kijöttek régen. Úgy tűnik, az agg mágus halálával mindkettőjüket elvesztette. Örökre!

- Katelin, megértem az érzéseidet, de kérlek, próbálj megnyugodni! – szólalt meg az igazgatónő.

- Ha megértené, ez az alak régen az Azkabanban döglődne. – ordította a fiatal nő. – Ő sosem hagyott volna itt búcsú nélkül. Öreg volt nem hülye, hogy mentse egy ilyen bőrét a saját életéért cserébe.

- Értse már meg, ha én a közelben sem vagyok, akkor is megölik. – most már Piton is ordított és közelebb lépett a nőhöz. – Ez mindenképpen bekövetkezett volna. – s habár a férfinek igaza volt, a nő akkor sem tekinthet rá innentől ártatlanként, mindenesetre csendesedni látszott.

- Akkor különös kiváltságot jelent, hogy egy barátja ölte meg. – Kate hangja maró gúnyt fröcskölt Piton arcába. Szemeiből a könnyek csak folytak csendesen. Egyikük sem szólt semmit. Az igazgatónő, aki nem merte megszakítani a veszekedést – nem is tudta volna – most azon törte a fejét mit mondjon, hogy véget vessen ennek. Mivel látta Katen hogy teljesen ki van borulva, úgy gondolta talán jobb lenne, ha magára hagynák ük-nagyapja irodájában.

- Piton Professzor, talán magára kellene hagynunk őt. Most! – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően és máris az ajtóban állt kollégáját várva. Piton egyelőre nem moccant. Csak nézte az előtte álló nőt. Kate szemei forrtak a dühtől és a világ fájdalma tükröződött benne. – Piton Professzor! – szólalt meg ismét az agg asszony. – Jöjjön! Perselus megfordult és az ajtó felé indult, ekkor vette észre, hogy van nála valami, ami a gazdájához kívánkozik. Ki emelte talárja alól, majd megfordult és a dühös boszorkánynak nyújtotta.

- Ezt Ő adta nekem az egyezségünk után. Azt mondta, ha megtörténik, adjam oda magának. – Kate elvette a csomagot, és szemügyre vette az elején fekvő kézírást. Kétség kívül Dumbledoré volt. Kate úgy nézett az előtte álló varázslóra mintha ettől a perctől félt volna. Szemeibe ismét könnyek gyűltek. Lassan elsétált ük-nagyapja kedvenc foteljéhez és leült. Piton kiviharzott nyomában McGalagonnyal, aki még mondott valamit, de azt Kate meg sem hallotta, csak a csomagot nézte bágyadtam. Nem merte kinyitni. Aztán összeszedte minden erejét, és mégis megtette. Egy borítékot talált, egy medált és Dumbledore pálcáját. Először a borítékot vette szemügyre. Elvégzett rajta néhány vizsgálatot, hogy biztosan az a „feladója aki", de nem talált semmilyen ellentmondást, így kinyitotta, és olvasni kezdte.

_Drága Kate!_

_Tudom, hogy most nem értesz semmit, de hidd el, hogy nem azért léptem át a holtak birodalmába, mert Perselus elárult. Én kértem hogy öljön meg._

_Nem! Nem ment el az eszem. Ha most az egyszer félreteszed a makacsságod és hallgatsz jó öreg ük-nagyapádra, figyelmesen végighallgatod Perselust. Mindent meg tud magyarázni, csak ne légy oly kegyetlen sem vele, sem magaddal, hogy elvakultságodban egy szavát sem hiszed, és inkább tovább marcangolod törékeny halandóságotok._

_Gyermekem, az élet rövid! Habár ez alól én magam kivétel voltam. Már éppen itt volt az ideje a halálnak. _

_Lányom, amit most írok mind igaz. Olvasd figyelmesen!_

_Nem is oly rég Perselus elmondta nekem mire kérte őt Narcissa, és hogy mire készül, Tudjuk ki és Draco Malfoy. Én arra kértem tegyen eleget esküjének._

_Ő szörnyülködve, felháborodva és dühtől tajtékozva mondott ellent nekem először, de miután elmagyaráztam miért muszáj megtennie, nem szívesen de belement. Ekkor én is megszeghetetlen esküt tetettem vele. Nem szeghette meg, s ezt te is tudod._

_Tudom, hogy elkeseredett vagy és Tudom, mit forgatsz a fejedben. De kérlek, ne sírasd meg nagyapád! Nem érdemlek én könnyeket. Mert aki könnyeket csal a szemedbe, nem érdemli azokat. Kate kérlek, bocsáss meg Perselusnak. Rajtam kívül te vagy az egyetlen, aki megértheti őt. És bizonyos vagyok abban is hogy megfogod érteni miért bíztam benne annyira._

_Vésd jól az eszedbe, igazán csak benne bízhatsz._

_A medál, ami a csomagban van varázserővel bír. Azon keresztül bármikor beszélhetünk, amikor csak szeretnéd. Tedd fel, és ha erősen rám gondolsz, bárhol légy is, és én is bárhol legyek hallak majd téged és te is engem._

_A pálcám is legyen tiéd. Vigyáz majd rád, most hogy én már nem vagyok. Épp úgy, ahogy Perselus is. Ami még nem jött el, az már elrendeltetett. Sose harcolj a sorssal, csak fogadd el._

_Nem mindig van úgy, ahogyan mi szeretnénk, néha szenvedünk néha a fellegekben járunk tőle._

_Merlin óvjon drága gyermekem! _

_Szeretettel: Ük-nagyapád, Albus Dumbledore_

Kate zokogva hajtotta ölébe fejét. - Nem lehet igaz, hogy megtette, hogy ő kérte az egészet. Megöleti magát és kiszúrja a szemem ezzel a levéllel magyarázat gyanánt. – cikáztak a gondolatok a nő fejében. Legszívesebben nagyapjának ordította volna eme szavakat, de ahhoz még nem volt ereje, hogy a választ is hallja. Most inkább kidühöngte magát. A hatalmas iroda mely egykoron a Roxfort valaha élt legjobb igazgatója tulajdonában állt, most nélküle az üresség érzetét keltette. Bár minden a régi volt, de semmi sem ugyan az. Kate ott ült a fotelben leszegett fejjel és zokogott. Aztán már csak sírt, később pityergett, aztán megszűntek a könnyei. Kisírta magát… egy időre. Felállt és körbe sétált a szobában. Az egykori igazgató holmijai még fellelhetők voltak. Minerva semmit nem dobott ki. Katenek mindhez volt emléke. Miközben emlékezet és minden apró részletet a fejébe vésett, újra és újra könnyek szöktek a szemébe, de sírni már nem tudott.

(Kérek szépen kritikát!)


	2. Viszontagságos első napok

Megjegyzés: Egy keserédes románc története. Dumbledore és a Sötét Nagyúr halála után, mikor már csak a szabadon kószáló halálfalók és dementorok tartják félelemben a varázsvilágot. Kellemes olvasást!

Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé. Meg ilyesmi, én csak kölcsönöztem a szereplőket.

Lehetetlen érzések

* * *

Viszontagságos első napok

♠

Piton kirohant az irodából. Eszébe sem jutott megvárni az utána kiáltozó igazgatónőt.

El akart tűnni onnan, minél gyorsabban. Habozás nélkül a pince felé vette útját, feltépte az ajtót, majd hatalmas zúgással becsapta maga mögött. Dühös volt!

Gyűlölte az egész helyzetet melybe Dumbledore belekényszeríttette. Mert ő volt az, aki ezt tette, nem Narcissa. Piton szíves-örömest meghalt volna, ha arra kerül a sor.

Mióta megtörtént, ettől a naptól rettegett. Az hogy hogyan győzi meg a Minisztériumot egy dolog volt, a Wizengamoton is jól szerepelt, de ez a szerencsétlen nő…

Pontosan megértette, miért dühöng így és miért nem hisz neki.

És nem csak a meggyőzésről van szó. Ha minden igaz, Dumbledore levele megteszi, de hogyan nézzen a szemébe. Remélte ez sem lesz nehéz, de nem így van. Ott fönt, ahogy Kate ránézett… az a gyűlölet a szemeiben, a hangjában… csak úgy sugárzott belőle.

Ha most berobban, ide hogy ő megöli, azt is megértette volna és hagyja neki.

Szörnyű volt látnia, ahogy zokog. A föld alá kívánta sajátmagát. – Nem, onnan is kitaszítanának. – motyogta maga elé. Levett a polcról egy üveg Lángnyelv Wiskyt meg egy poharat és a kandalló pattogó tüze előtt elhelyezkedve töltött magának.

Mióta azok, akik megtudhatták a bensőséges választ, miért is tette, amit tett, nagyjából megbékéltek vele, de ettől még ő volt az, aki megtette. Az iskolába is visszavették bájitalt tanítani. Ugyanúgy utálták, gúnyolták a háta mögött, az óráin ugyanolyan bénák voltak és szemtelenek, már ha mertek ilyet, ő büntetett, a diákok inkább nem pisszentek. Bár minden ugyan az volt, de semmi sem a régi.

♦

Kate miután képes volt otthagyni a szobát, az emlékeket, megkereste McGalagonyt.

Az igazgatónő éppen Madam Pomfreyval beszélgetett a gyengélkedőn.

- Üdv Poppy! Elnézést a zavarásért! Beszélhetnék Minervával egy pillanatot?

- Természetesen. Úgy is akad dolgom bőven. De előbb felelj! Hogy vagy most? – kérdezte aggodalmasan az öreg boszorkány.

- Nem túl jól. De ne aggódj!

- Ha szükséged van valamire, gyere bármikor. – ajánlotta szolgálatait barátian.

- Köszönöm!

- Gyere kedvesem, üljünk le. Miről van szó? – kérdezte az igazgatónő, mikor a javasasszony elment.

- Szeretném, ha állást adnál nekem, mint tanár.

- Örömmel adnék, de nincs hozzá képzettséged.

- De van. A Mágia történethez és a Mugli ismerethez. Kérlek Minerva, nagyon sokat jelentene, ha itt taníthatnék.

- Végül is Irina így is túl van terhelve, ha megfelezitek a csoportokat, rendben van. Egyezzetek meg! Taníthatsz Mágia történetet.

- Köszönöm Minerva! Köszönöm! – ölelte át az öreg nőt. – Most megyek és beszélek… hogy is hívják? Ó igen, Irinával. – a nap hátralévő részében megbeszélte Mágia történet tanárral a részleteket. Irina segített neki mindenben. Elmondta mi az általános tananyag, összeállították a könyv listát.

Kate ezután Roxmortsba indult, bevásárló körútra. Összeszedte a szükséges könyveket, majd ellátogatott a talárszabászatba. Rendelt néhány talárt, majd ellátogatott az édességboltba. Hiába ük-nagyapja mellett hozzászokott, hogy mindig van valami finomság.

Dolga végeztével megvacsorázott a Szárnyas Vadkanban, majd visszament Roxfortba.

Már későre járt, mikor visszaért. Próbált nem nagy zajt csapni. Hangtalanul lépkedett a vak sötét folyosón, mikor valaki fáklya bűbájt alkalmazott mellette.

♠

Perselus éppen sétát tett a folyosón, mikor meglátta bejönni Katet.

- Hol volt idáig? Öngyilkos akart lenni, hogy ilyenkor mászkál odakint? – futottak át agyán a gondolatok. Úgy döntött követi a nőt. Lehet hogy valami csapda az egész. Vészterhes és felettébb gyanakvást gerjesztő idők ezek. Észrevétlenül követte a folyosókon, aztán meglátta, hogy a nő mindjárt neki megy egy páncélzatnak, ezért gyorsan fáklya bűbájt alkalmazott.

Hiába, ő kiválóan látott a sötétben.

A nő még csak meg sem lepődött. Kicsit sem érte váratlanul, hogy követik.

- Azt hittem a szobámig kísér. – szólt Kate meglepetés nélkül.

- Tudta hogy itt vagyok? – kérdezte értetlenül Perselus.

- Mióta bejöttem követ. Már vártam mikor fedi fel magát. Azt hitte, nekimegyek igaz? – kérdezte a nő gúnyosan. - Ne aggódjon, nem akartam senki életére törni. – tette hozzá nem kevés gúnnyal.

- Késő van. Ilyenkor nem kellene odakint lennie. – Perselus igyekezett önmaga lenni, de hogy is tudott volna ezzel a nővel?...

- Csak Roxmortsban voltam. Elszaladt az idő.

- Ne mászkáljon sötétben, még összeakad Hóborccal. – próbált kedves lenni, de az nem igazán az ő stílusa.

- Jó. – mondta Kate egyszerűen.

- Jó éjt! – köszönt el végül Piton. Kínos volt ez az egész jelenet. Hiába, ő követte a lányt, de csak vigyázni akart rá.

- Jó éjt! – mondta Kate is csendesen, majd tovább ment.

Perselus figyelte, ahogy a nő eltűnik a kanyarban, majd ő is eltűnt a végtelen sötétségben.

Azon tűnődött milyen más volt ez a találkozás, mint a délutáni. – Talán az öreg mágus levele tényleg meggyőzte. Talán. Megbocsátásban nem reménykedett. Soha nem remélte, sőt a remény fogalmát sem ismerte a mi Perselus Pitonunk.

Vajon miért volt Katenél annyi minden, és mit csinált ilyenkor Roxmortsban?

Csak nem valami őrültségre készül? – riadt meg belül, de a gondolat, amily gyors szárnyakon kelt, úgy el is szárnyalt.

(Tudom, kicsit rövid lett, de erre is szükség van a folytatáshoz…. Azért szeretnék kritikát kapni)


	3. Hiányzó részlet

Megjegyzés: Egy keserédes románc története. Dumbledore és a Sötét Nagyúr halála után, mikor már csak a szabadon kószáló halálfalók és dementorok tartják félelemben a varázsvilágot. Kellemes olvasást!

Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé. Meg ilyesmi, én csak kölcsönöztem a szereplőket.

Lehetetlen érzések

Hiányzó részlet

Az évkezdésig fennmaradó 1 hét, irdatlan sebességgel telt el. Eljött a tanévnyitó napja és a diákok csak hamar szálingózni kezdtek az iskolába. Minden a szokások szerint zajlott. Előbb a diákok, majd a tanárok is helyet foglaltak. Kate persze gondosan ügyelt arra, hogy ne kerüljön Piton mellé. Igazság szerint ez senkinek nem tett volna jót.

Az elsősöket, az újonnan érkezett, a diákok számára még ismeretlen tanárnő kísérte a teszleksüveghez, mely beosztotta őket a nekik való házba. Ez után az igazgatónő megtartotta évnyitó beszédét. Mindenkiben mély gyász lakozott az elhunyt Dumbledore felé.

Mégis Katenek voltak a legnehezebbek ezek a pillanatok és pont a bűnös tudta ezt jól. Míg McGalagony beszédet mondott, ő óvatosan Katelinre pillantott. A nő nem tűnt megtörtnek, de életvidámnak, sőt még csak élőnek sem, ahogy a széken ülve, meredt maga elé. Próbálta összeszedni magát, de nem sikerült annyira, mint szerette volna.

Aztán McGalagony bemutatta a diákoknak.

- Ebben az évben is új tanárt köszönthetünk iskolánkban. Katelin Hurt professzor megosztva fog mágiatörténetet tanítani Irina Gorrack professzorral. Kérlek titeket legyetek vele türelmesek és tisztelettudóak ezekben, a nehézidőkben. Most pedig jó étvágyat! – majd helyet foglalt, és megkezdődött a lakoma. A diákok azon kívül, hogy megbeszélték, mi történt velük a szünetben, arról is tanakodtak, ki lehet az új tanárnő. Sosem hallottak róla.

A vacsora végeztével a diákokat, prefektusaik kísérték körleteikbe, a tanárok pedig megbeszélést tartottak.

- Szóval Mis Hurt, az iskolában fog tanítani? – kérdezte könnyeden Bimba.

- Igen, a képesítése meg van hozzá. Én pedig nem látok okot, hogy megtagadjam a kérését.

- Már megbocsásson Minerva, de attól hogy Dumbledore dédunokája, még nem kellene gyakorlat nélkül alkalmazni. – mondta finoman Piton.

- Nem lennék itt, ha maga nem gyilkolta volna meg őt. – felelt Kate szánalommal teli hanggal. Perselus inkább csendben maradt. A megbeszélés további része, a tanításról illetve, a Katenek való segítségről szólt. Aztán mindenki aludni tért, illetve cirkálni; nehogy már az első napon bajt tegyenek a diákok.

♦

Kate nyugalmasan cirkált, a váltásig még egy órája volt.

Lassan, sétált a folyosók közt a sötétben. Mivel már a portrék is lefekvéshez készülődtek, nem akart fényt gyújtani és amúgy is tökéletesen látott a sötétben. A dolog egyetlen hátulütője az volt, hogy közben rengeteg ideje maradt a gondolkodásra. Sajnos! Megállás nélkül suhogtak a gondolatok, az emlékek, a sértések, a szép percek a fejében. Nem tudta őket száműzni és nem is akarta. Nem akart elfelejteni semmit, mert az már hivatalosan is búcsút jelentene a dédnagyapjától. Nem! Ezt semmi képen nem tehette. Egyszer s mind bánat telepedett rá és gyűlölet. No nem a gyilkos iránt, bár megbocsátani még mindig nem tudott neki bár mennyire is szeretett volna, mert az előtt kedvelte a férfit. A helyzetet gyűlölte, hogy soha többé nem lehet védelmező nagyapja mellett, hogy nem látja már a nyugtató, meleg és barátságos kék szemeit, melyek félhold alakú szemüvege mögül mosolyogtak rá. Ezek után kihez tartozik? Ki ad majd neki tanácsot, ki segít neki, ki bíztatja és egyáltalán? Elfogta a kétségbeesés. Szemében könnynek gyűltek. Ekkor az egyik folyosó kanyarulatában figyelmetlenségéből következőleg beleütközött Perselus Pitonba. Ijedten lépett hátrébb, addigra Piton némi fényt fakasztott pálcájából. Kate szeméből patakokban folytak a könnyek, és mihelyst meglátta ki áll előtte, még inkább zokogni kezdett. Két kezébe temette arcát, el akart tűnni. Már csak arra eszmélt, hogy erős karok fonják körül, és ő is szorosan átöleli az illetőt.

♠

Perselusnak a hócipője tele volt már ezzel a nappal és koronázásképp még ez a cirkálás is. Szörnyű! Unottan bandukolt a folyosók erdejében mikor hirtelen valamibe vagy valakibe beleütközött. Gyorsan fényt gyújtott. Mikor meglátta a zokogó nőt, mintha a szíve szakadt volna meg. Nem tudta mit tegyen. Csak állt ott és nézte a nőt, ahogy kezei közé rejti arcát. Tennie kellett valamit. Bizonytalanul, elutasítást várva átölelte. Nagy meglepetésére a nő szorosan hozzá bújt.

Ott álltak a folyosón egymást ölelve. Minden csendes volt. Az egyetlen hang, ami hallatszott Katelin zokogása. Perselus jobbnak találta, hagyni had sírjon. Kis idő múlva a férfi hangja szakította félbe a szűnni nem akaró zokogást.

- Elkísérem a szobájáig. – majd neki indultak a visszaútnak. Némán. – Jobban érzi magát?

- Annak a vállán zokogok, aki minden könnyem fakasztója. Ez ironikus. De köszönöm, hogy nem hagyott ott.

- Ez a legkevesebb.

- Szerintem nem az… magától. – majd folytatták némán útjukat.

- Jó éjt! – mondta a férfi, a boszorka ajtaja előtt állva, majd hátat fordított és elment.

Nem tudott másra gondolni, csak a nőre, ahogy az ránézett, ahogy megölelte.

Valahogy beleborzongott az érintésbe. Aztán gyorsan elhessentette ezt a gondolatot.

Nem gondolhat rá mint nőre, nem! Ő csak egy boszorka, csak egy boszorka, akinek megölte az egyetlen hozzátartozóját. Azt az embert, aki felnevelte, az egyetlen embert, akiben megbízott. Át tudta érezni Kate fájdalmát, hiszen neki is ugyan ezeket jelentette Dumbledore.

És pontosan tudta mit kellene tennie. Már csak ő van a nőnek és neki meg kell védenie. Hiszen az egykori igazgató is ezt kérte és ő szereti… nem szereti. Csak a kötelesség és a bűntudat mondatja ezt vele. Olyan elmélyülten gondolkodott, hogy észre sem vette az utána kiáltozót. Csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy belerohan valamibe, illetve nyilván valakiben, mert a puffanástól feljajdult. Perselus igyekezett felvenni szokásos pókerarcát és _jóindulatát_.

- Meg van maga őrülve? Mi az istent csinál éjfélkor a folyosón? – kiabált rá a szerencsétlen idegenre.

- Elnézést, én csak a menyasszonyomhoz jöttem. – mondta bűnbánóan a férfi.

- A menyasszonyához. Talán segítene, hogy ki maga és kit keres? – vette hűvösebbre a hangsúlyt.

- Ó, igen. A nevem Bruce Lettre és Katelin Hurt kisasszonyhoz jöttem. – a fiatal férfi lelkesen kezet rázott a bájitaltanárral. Perselus hátra hőkölt a név hallatán. Katet eljegyezték? Dumbledore erről miért nem beszélt soha?

- Mis Hurt a menyasszonya?

- Nos, igen. Bár visszautasított, de ezekben a nehéz időkben szüksége lehet rám és én…

- Nem hinném, hogy a kisasszony látni kívánná azok után, hogy nemet mondott a házassági ajánlatára.

- A nők mindig összezavarodnak. Kate is összezavarodott. Megijedt, mert ennyire komolyak a szándékaim, de biztosra veszem, hogy igent fog mondani. Egy ilyen partira, mint én? Pláne hogy meghalt az a… hogy is hívták? Mindegy. Szóval most hogy teljesen egyedül maradt, kelleni fogok neki. – Bruce olyan fennhéjázó volt, hogy Piton komolyan fontolgatta, hogy megátkozza ezt a pökhendi ficsúrt, de ugyanakkor a nevetés is fojtogatta.

- Bizonyára nem ismeri túl régen a kisasszonyt. Kiváló nevelésben részesült dédnagyapja Albus Dumbledore által. És higgye el nekem, hogy ha ő egyszer kimond valamit, az úgy van.

- Bizonyára maga nincs tisztában, milyen is Kate valójában. Igaz hogy alig 4 hónapja ismerem, de kiváló emberismerettel rendelkezem. Ha én azt mondom, hogy megijedt akkor meg is ijedt. – akadékoskodott Bruce.

- Akkor sem beszél vele. Mit gondolt, csak besétál az iskolába éjfélkor és felkeresi? Akkor felvilágosítom: Ez nem így működik. Most pedig lesz szíves kifáradni az iskola területéről és holnap felkeresni Katelint. – mondta félelmetesen hidegen, és halkan. Szinte sziszegett, melynek hatására Bruce hátrálni kezdett.

- Te jó ég! Ki maga? Csak nem egy másik udvarló? Nem túlságosan otromba alak. Hát jó. Holnap visszajövök. – majd megfordult és eltűnt. Piton még várt egy pillanatot, csak hogy biztos legyen benne, elment ez az alak. Azon tűnődött vajon most szóljon a nőnek, vagy majd csak reggel, bár Kate már biztos alszik. Inkább lement pincéjébe és megpróbált ő is aludni.

♦

Katelin későn ébredt. Gyorsan összekapta magát és lement reggelizni. Szerencsére még csak vasárnap volt, így nem kellett aggódnia a tanítás miatt. Békésen fogyasztotta reggeliét, amikor a morcos képű bájitaltanár megérkezett.

- Jó reggelt! – köszönt miközben leült.

- Jó reggelt! – üdvözölte a nő is.

- Tegnap éjjel összefutottam bizonyos Mr. Bruce Lettre-el. Önt kereste. – Kate idegesen letette a kanalát.

- Még is mit akart?

- Újabb házassági ajánlatot tenni.

- Miért nem értik meg a férfiak, ha azt mondom, hogy nem? – tette fel a költői kérdést magának a boszorkány.

- Ma visszajön. – mondta kissé szórakozottan a férfi.

- Ne! És még is mit mondott még?

- Hogy ön nyílván összezavarodott és megijedt, és hogy szüksége van rá. – mesélte röviden Piton.

- Neki pedig nyilván szüksége van egy felejtésátokra. – jegyezte meg élcesen Katelin. Ekkor jelent meg Ula, Kate házi manója.

- Katelin kisasszony, Mr. Lettre keresi magát. Az előcsarnokban várja. – közölte hajlongva a kis teremtmény.

- Köszönöm Ula! Mond, hogy a kastélyon kívül tartózkodom.

- Tudja, hogy a kisasszony itt van.

- Ez esetben mond, hogy mindjárt megyek.

- Igen kisasszony.

- Nagyszerű. – morgolódott maga elé a nő, miközben felállt az asztaltól. – További szép napot professzor. – majd távozott.

20 perc múlva már átkozta a percet mikor felébredt, sőt azt is mikor megismerte Bruce Lettret. Katelin szobájában ültek, és a nő épp azon volt, hogy mindenerejével visszautasítsa a házassági ajánlatot.

- Nem Bruce, nem megyek magához.

- De Katelin hiszen annyira jól megértettük egymást.

- Annyira azért nem jól, ha félre értette a szándékaim. Nem kívánok magához menni. Értse meg!

- Szóval valaki mást szeret. Azt a mogorva frátert. Persze rögtön tudtam, mikor tegnap olyan elutasítóan haza tessékelt. Miért nem ezt mondja?

- Mert a magánéletemhez, ha így van, ha nincs így, semmi köze. És most kérem, távozzon.

- Nem megyek el. Maga össze van zavarodva. Megértem, mert nagyon nehéz a helyzete. Éppen ezért van szüksége rám.

- Hagyjon már békén!

- Gondolja meg kit választ. Az egy rémes alak. Szörnyen néz ki, és csak egy egyszerű tanár. Bezzeg én: gazdag vagyok és jóképű. Ennél több nem is kell.

- De igen. Az hogy távozzon. Még pedig azonnal.

- Hogy maga milyen egy szörnyű nőszemély. – háborodott fel Bruce, de cseppet sem akart távozni. Ekkor lépett be Piton a szobába, hallva a vitát.

- Á Professzor, segíthetek? – Katelin hálás volt a látogatónak, még akkor is ha Piton az.

- Csak meg akartam nézni hogy áll a beszélgetés. Kiabálást hallottam.

- Igen. A kisasszony megőrült. – jelentette ki Bruce.

- Ó igen, üssenek agyon, mert nem akarok magához menni. – mondta színpadiasan a nő.

- Mr. Lettre, azt hiszem Ms. Hurt elég egyértelműen kifejezte véleményét és akaratát. Jobb lenne ha most távozna.

- Eszem ágában sincs.

- Pedig már tegnap kellett volna. Megmondtam, hogy menjen innen és hagyja békén. A szépszóból nem értett, hátha majd megátkozom, megért. Tűnjön innen, és vissza se nézzen. – mondta vészesen suttogva a professzor. Bruce még tett néhány megjegyzést a viselkedésükre, majd angolosan távozott. Piton és Katelin ott álltak a csukott ajtót bámulva és próbálták nevetésüket visszafojtani.

- Igazán köszönöm professzor!

- Igazán nincs mit kisasszony.

- Dehogy nem. Megmentette az életem, és azt hiszem az övét is. – mondta kacagva a nő.

- Azért megnéztem volna, ahogy darabokra átkozza. – mondta elismerően Piton. Mindketten zavarban voltak. – Akkor én megyek is. – mondta zavartan Perselus és indult az ajtó felé, de Kattel valahogy folyton keresztezték egymás útját. Megelégelve ezt a tehetetlenséget, a férfi előre engedte Katelint, aki szintén az ajtóhoz igyekezett.


	4. Kicsit több

Megjegyzés: Egy keserédes románc története. Dumbledore és a Sötét Nagyúr halála után, mikor már csak a szabadon kószáló halálfalók és dementorok tartják félelemben a varázsvilágot. Kellemes olvasást!

Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé. Meg ilyesmi, én csak kölcsönöztem a szereplőket.

Lehetetlen érzések

* * *

Kicsit több

Elkezdődött a tanítás, és Katelin egészen jól debütált, mint tanár. Nem volt se túl szigorú, se túl engedékeny. Nem volt igazságtalan sem és jól tanította a tárgyát. Meseként mesélte a tananyagot. Ez a tanítványok többségének tetszett, persze voltak, akik ki nem állhatták: például Draco Malfoy és bandája. Rendszeresen panaszkodtak is házvezetőjüknek, de az mindig csak azt mondta, ne törődjenek vele, és tanuljanak.

♠

Már 3 hónapja folyt a tanítás és lassan közeledett a karácsonyi szünet. Minden diák izgett-mozgott és nehezebben koncentráltak. Perselus gyűlölte ezt az időszakot. Mindenki szabadulni akar és a karácsonyi bált várja, meg az ajándék halmokat. Bezzeg ő sose kapott semmit és nem is várna.

Áldozatokat lesve sétált a folyosón. Ilyen morcos időszakában mindig ezzel nyugtatta magát. Egy-két pont levonás, néhány gúnyos megjegyzés, büntető munka. Ez maga az ajándék. És ha ez neki ajándék, ebben az esetben neki mindig karácsony van.

Már kezdte jól érezni magát az áldozatok közt. Sok hangoskodó kölyök, sok pontot jelentett és még annyi megjegyzést. Hangos veszekedés csapta meg a fülét. Úgy döntött megnézi, mi történik. Potter és Malfoy háborúztak éppen, már-már előkerültek a pálcák és a körülöttük összegyűlt tömeg hol a kis túlélőnek hol az ifjú mardekárosnak szurkolt. Abban a pillanatban érkezett meg Katelin és rögvest a tömeg közepébe vetette magát, hogy szétrobbantsa az éppen ökölharcot vívó fiúkat. Persze nem bírt velük és ő maga is kapott néhányat. Perselus a segítségére sietett.

- Elég volt! Potter, Malfoy azonnal hagyják abba! – szólt a professzor – Még is mit képzelnek magukról? – kérdezte dühösen, de a fiúk mintha meg sem hallották volna. Fogta a két fiút, és fülüknél fogva szétválasztotta őket – Mindketten megérdemelnének egy jó nagy pofont. Jelentkezzenek büntető munkára Friccsnél, egész hétre. Most pedig tűnjenek a szemem elől mindannyian. – megvárta, amíg eltűnnek a kölykök, majd a dühtől fujtató nőhöz fordult. Álla alá nyúlt és vetett egy pillantást az arcára – Nem vészes, de be fog lilulni.

- A nagyapám mért ajnározta annyira ezt a két bestiát? – kérdezte dühtől fujtatva.

- Mert nagy jövőt látott előttük, és megesküdött rá hogy mindketten jók.

- Ha így folytatják a jövőjük kurta lesz és kiderül, hogy Albus Dumbledore ez egyszer tévedett. Én egy életre Friccs mellé rendeltem volna őket.

- Nem emlékeztem rá, hogy ennyire ingerlékeny és bosszúálló lett volna. – jegyezte meg meglepetten Perselus.

- Ez az első karácsony nélküle. Szörnyű lettem, minden felbosszant és gyűlölök mindenkit, aki boldog.

- Nem hinném, hogy Dumbledore ezt akarná. Jöjjön, rendbe teszem az arcát. – majd elindultak a pince felé.

Megérkezésük után Piton rögtön eltűnt magán laborjában, majd néhány perc múlva megérkezett néhány üvegcsével és a kandalló előtti asztalra helyezte őket. Megvárta, míg Katelin befejezi a nézelődést és leül mellé, akkor elővette pálcáját és alaposan megvizsgálta a nő arcát. Elővette a megfelelő bájitalt és Katenek nyújtotta. Nem csodálkozott, mikor az kicsit ódzkodva itta meg. Mikor kiürült egy másik üveget adott neki.

- A egy kis nyugtató főzet. – válaszolt a kimondatlan kérdésre – Várjon még pár percet. Még be van duzzadva a szeme. – ujjaival Katelin szeme környékét kezdte tapogatni. Figyelte hogyan tűnik el a folt. Ahogy végig simította a nő arcát tekintetük találkozott, összekapcsolódott.

Jó néhány percig mélyedtek egymás szemébe. Perselus nem tudta mit kellene tennie vagy mondania egyáltalán. Csak nézett a tiszta zöld szemekbe, amik tisztán tükrözték Katelin minden érzését: zavarodottságot, félelmet, haragot és kétségbeesést. Nem tudta mért de szerette volna megölelni és minden bánatát feledtetni. Vigyázni akart rá mindig. De valami történt, mert Kate hamar összeszedte magát és felállt.

- Köszönök mindent Perselus! Most mennem kell. – mondta zavartan, majd eltűnt az ajtó mögött.

♦

Katelin lassan ért csak fel szobájába. Fejében száz és száz kérdés és gondolat kavargott. _Mi volt ez az egész? Miért volt olyan kedves vele a férfi? Miért törődik vele egyáltalán? És miért esett annyira jól neki, amikor hozzá ért?_

Igyekezte félretenni a gondolatokat, de valahogy nem sikerült. Úgy döntött lepihen, és nem törődik most ezzel, de álmában megismétlődött az egész, sőt folytatódott is.

Az álma béli jelenetben Perselus és ő épp úgy merültek egymás szemeibe, mint a valóságban, de itt Katelin megcsókolta a férfit. Piton tiltakozott, hogy a bájitalok miatt Kate nem tudja, mit tesz, de ő erősködött hogy erre a percre vár már hosszú idő óta. Aztán Perselus ölbe veszi, és az ágyhoz viszi, közben pedig szenvedélyesen csókolják egymást. Azok az érintések, ahogy kihámozzák egymást ruháikból…

Felébredt és még inkább nem értett semmit, mint mikor lefeküdt. Idegesen hajította el párnáját. Majd zuhanyozni ment. Talán egy jó hideg zuhanytól rendbe jön. Szemei előtt újra és újra az álom képe lebegtek. Ahogy hozzáér, a csókok… Gyorsan lekapkodta ruháit és a zuhany alá állt. A hidegvíztől végre sikerült magához térnie. _Nem gondolhat így Perselus Pitonra. Hiszen ő tette tönkre az életét, ő volt az, aki annyi bánatot okozott neki. Lehet hogy nem önszántából tette, de megtette. Nem nézhet rá ártatlanként. És főleg nem nézhet rá férfiként. Nem. Ő Perselus Piton a bájitaltanár. Zsíros hajú denevér, gonosz, morcos, kapaorrú férfi, akit mindenki utál és szán. És akitől mindenki fél. Aki kedves vele és vigyáz rá, és átkozottul szexi orgánummal van megáldva. A szemei egyenesen igézőek és az arca markáns és vonzó. Jó a haját tényleg nem ártana megmosni néha, de mindent egybevetve semmi probléma Perselussal. Kivéve, hogy ő Perselus._ Kate kilépett a zuhanyból és felöltözött. Semmi kedve nem volt összefutni most a férfival, de vacsorázni le kellett mennie. Éjjel megint be van osztva folyosóügyeletre. Katelin észre sem vette hogy a szokottnál több időt szánt külseje szépítésére és a ruha kiválasztására. Majd idegesen elindult a nagy terembe. Amint beért körülnézett; Perselus még sehol. Sietve indult a tanári asztal felé, mikor is kellemes hang ütötte meg a fülét.

- Jó estét!

- Jó estét Perselus! – köszönt vissza összerezzenve Kate.

- Jobban van? – érdeklődött a nő mellé érve.

- Igen köszönöm.

- Miért rohant el délután?

- Nem éreztem jól magam. Le kellett pihennem. – hazudta elpirulva. Hiába úgy érezte magát, mint egy kislány.

- Valami baj van? – kérdezte Perselus és értetlenkedő pillantásokat vetett az elpiruló nőre.

- Dehogy… semmi. – felelte gyorsan és helyet foglalt. Vacsora alatt egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz. Kate maga elé meredve fogyasztotta el vacsoráját, majd hamar távozott. Úgy gondolta addig a szobájában marad, míg el nem kezdődik az ügyelet.

Még várt rá néhány kijavítani való dolgozat, így hát hozzálátott. Elérkezett Malfoy dolgozatához. Nem hitt a szemének. A papírra annyi volt írva: Ne engem kérdezzen, magának is tudnia kell… és egy halom mosolygó fejecske. Katelin azt hitte menten szívrohamot kap. Azonnal Perselushoz ment. Dühösen kopogott, mire nem érkezett válasz. Újabb kopogás és semmi válasz. Akkor hát dörömbölni kezdett. Kisvártatva kinyílt az ajtó és a férfi ott állt egy szál köntösben vizesen. Kate meg sem tudott szólalni a látványtól.

- Kedves hogy meglátogat, de talán nem kellene rám törnie az ajtót.

- Én csak… elnézést.

- Biztos minden rendben? A vacsoránál is furcsa volt.

- Igen, igen. Csak…

- Segíthetek?

- Malfoy miatt vagyok itt. Épp dolgozatokat javítottam, de az övé értékelhetetlen. Sőt mi több, szemtelen is. – majd átnyújtotta a Perselusnak a pergament. Miközben a férfi olvasta, Kate tekintete elkalandozott. Látta Piton finom szőr borította mellkasát, aztán lejjebb siklott. Elképzelte mi lehet a köntös kicsit sem jótékony takarásában. Már lassan eljutott arra a pontra, hogy letámadja a férfit, mikor az megszólalt:

- Kétségkívül ez Draco kézírása. Megnyugodhat, majd beszélek vele. A büntetést magára bízom. Bizonyára megtalálja a módját, hogy ilyen többet ne forduljon elő. Nem de Mis Hurt?

- Ó de igen. Akkor megkérhetem rá, hogy beszéljen vele? – Katelinnek fogalma sem volt arról, hogy az imént mit mondott neki a professzor.

- Igen. – felelte kurtán Perselus és érdeklődve vizsgálta a nőt. _Kétség kívül valami baja van, de nem akarja elmondani _– Ha netán nyugtató főzetre lenne szüksége, nyugodtan keressen meg.

- Köszönöm. Jó éjt! – Kate fejvesztve menekült. _Mi ez, hogy az utóbbi időben szinte bohócot csinál magából, ha a Perselus közelében van? Most biztosan bolondnak tartja. És egyáltalán mióta érdekli a férfi véleménye?_

Némán, fejében tolongó gondolatokkal sietett szobájába, majd pedig ügyelni. És nagyon remélte hogy reggelre elmúlik a gondolat áradat.


	5. Boldog Karácsonyt!

Megjegyzés: Egy keserédes románc története. Dumbledore és a Sötét Nagyúr halála után, mikor már csak a szabadon kószáló halálfalók és dementorok tartják félelemben a varázsvilágot. Kellemes olvasást!

Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé. Meg ilyesmi, én csak kölcsönöztem a szereplőket.

Lehetetlen érzések

* * *

Boldog Karácsonyt!

Eljött a karácsonyi bál napja. Mindenki szorgosan készülődött a bálra. Akinek még nem volt párja annak már nem is jutott. Aznap már nem volt tanítás, a diákok fele Roxmortsban volt bevásárló kőrúton, akik pedig a kastélyban maradtak ajándékot csomagoltak, pihentek, vagy csinosították az iskolát.

Katelin épp a nagytermet díszítgető gyerekeket felügyelte nem túl nagy odaadással. Kicsit talán morcosabb volt az átlagnál. Némelyek néha már megmertek volna esküdni rá, hogy kezd olyan lenni, mint a Véndenevér, de nem merték megkockáztatni, hogy ezt meg is jegyezzék. Inkább megpróbálták elviselni a nőt. Ő pedig ugyan így volt a diákokkal, akik kissé elszemtelenedtek az utóbbi időben, de egyre nehezebben viselte. Mostanában folyton két ember járt a fejében: üknagyapja, kinek halálával megremegtek az évszázados roxforti falak is, nem beszélve Katelin szívéről, és egy komor, mogorva bájitaltanár. Ha utóbbi jutott eszébe, mindig mosolyognia kellett, majd pedig értetlenségbe burkolózott. Mostanában nem sokat látták egymást. Kerülte a férfit, nem akart ismét kínos helyzetbe kerülni. De tudta, a bálon mindenképpen találkoznak.

Piton szobájában ült, kandallója jótékony fénye mellett. Eljött a rettegett nap. Gyűlölte a karácsonyt, egyre jobban. Egyenesen szánakozva gondolt azokra, akik most odakint fát vagy bármi mást díszítettek, ajándékot vettek. Igyekezett legalább addig jól érezni magát, míg nem kell a bálra mennie. Ez ajándék, az büntetés. Bár mostanában nem annyira gondolt ilyenképpen rá. Valami, vagy inkább valaki miatt, most már kicsit derűsebben gondolt arra az átkozott bálra. Méghozzá egy bizonyos nő miatt, akivel az utóbbi időben alig találkozott. Pár napja furcsán viselkedik, ha véletlenül találkoznak a folyosón és szinte képtelenség vele két szót váltani. Bizonyos szempontból ez persze nem is lehetne tökéletesebb, hiszen így elkerülnek mindenféle kellemetlenséget. Az egyetlen hátulütője ennek a csodás megoldásnak, hogy kezdte hiányolni a nőt. És persze ennek tetejébe nem értett semmit. Ez alatt főleg Katelin utóbbi napokban felvett viselkedésére gondolhatunk. Például: zavartan elsiet, ha Perselus közeledik, mindig akad valami dolga, és a diákokkal is egyre mogorvább. Érthetetlen!

♠

A nagyteremben egyre nagyobb volt a nyüzsgés és a tömeg. Rengeteg édelgő diák és még több hősszerelmest játszó ifjonc. Perselus unottan nézett végig a tömegen. _Sok kis álmokat kergető bolond. Most még szép az élet, aztán meg találkoznak a valósággal. Itt száz és száz diák talál egymásra – persze, ez alól ő mindig kivétel volt – de kint az életben, örülhetnek, ha találnak valakit. _Hirtelen befejezte a diákokra kivetített önmarcangolást, mert egy angyalt pillantott meg. _(Szerk.: Ez talán túlságosan csöpögősnek és nyálasnak hangzik így olvasatban, főleg hogy elviekben ezt Perselus gondolja, de attól még így marad.)_ Gyönyörű méregzöld selyem ruhája, jótékonyan simult karcsú alakjára. Vörös haja, és zöld szemei szinte fénylettek a ruha oltalmában. _(Szerk.: Nem, az angyalok nem viselnek zöldet, de gyönyörűek.) _Katelin csak úgy ragyogott ma este. Perselusnak pedig elállt a lélegzete, persze igyekezett hogy ezt más ne vegye észre. Arca rezzenéstelen maradt és megvetést sugárzott.

Lassan mindenki megérkezett és McGalagony hozzá látott ünnepi beszéde megtartásához, majd pedig elkezdődött a lakoma. Kétség kívül szemetgyönyörködtető volt a terem díszítés, a ruhák szinte egymással versengtek, de egy valaki figyelmét ez mind nem kötötte le. Ugyan is Perselus Piton képtelen volt másra figyelni a lakoma alatt, mint a vidáman cseverésző Katere. Nem tudta elképzelni mi történhetett vele, hogy most ennyire jó kedve van, amikor alig néhány órája még morcos képpel felügyelte a diákokat. Ahogy titkon figyelte a nő minden rezdülését, mozdulatát, a hangját és egész lényét hirtelen belé ötlött a kérdés – _Miért csinálja?Mi oka, hogy hagyja magát így elengedni?Elvégre erre a nőre még gondolnia sem volna szabad._

- Nem de bár professzor? Piton professzor? – Katelin hangja törte meg merengését. Perselusnak pedig fogalma sem volt mire kellene helyeselnie. A nő, látva az értetlenséget a sötét szemekben felvilágosításba kezdett – Éppen arról beszéltünk mennyire tetszene ez most Albusnak.

- Igen. Kétségkívül szentimentális egy vénember volt. – az utolsó mondat után inkább csendben maradt. Félt hogy a nő megorrolt rá, de tévednie kellett.

- Az ám. Félek, még sem lenne teljesen elégedett. Nincs citrompor az asztalokon. – mondta kacagva. Nem soká elkezdődött a mulatság. Az asztalok eltűntek és helyükben maradt a hatalmas tánctér. A diákok és tanárok párokat alkotva táncolni kezdtek. Minerva, Poppy és Kate a terem egyik sarkában lévő kényelmes kanapén foglaltak helyet és kellemesen beszélgettek, majd nem soká Katelin úgy döntött távozik. Illedelmesen elköszönt kollégáitól, és elhagyta a termet. Perselus követte példáját, minek következtében nem kis feltűnést és sugdolózást keletkezett. Hosszú lépteivel hamar utolérte a nőt.

- Azt hittem tovább marad. – szólalt meg Piton.

- Á Professzor! Tudja ennyi is bőven elég volt nekem ebből az ünnepségnek nevezett borzalomból. – felelte egykedvűen és arcán már nyoma sem volt a ragyogásnak.

- Valami baj van? A vacsoránál még úgy tűnt jól érzi magát.

- A megjelenés kötelező volt és minek rontsam el a többiek jó hangulatát.

- Értem. – válaszolta színtelenül - Segíthetek valamiben?

- Tulajdonképpen igen. – mondta Kate némi gondolkodás után - Van valami, amit már rég meg kellett volna tennem, de nem volt hozzá elég erőm.

- És pedig?

- Emlékszik a csomagra, amit átadott ide érkeztemkor? – Perselus bólintott – Volt benne egy nyaklánc a nagyapámtól. Azt írta, azon keresztül bármikor képes vagyok vele beszélni. Eddig féltem és túl dühös is voltam rá, de most már tudom, hogy képes vagyok rá. Megtenné, hogy velem marad? – Piton kicsit meglepődött a kérésen, de rosszabb is lehetett volna. Engedelmesen bólintott, majd elindultak a nő szobája felé.

♦

Katelin elhatározta, hogy igyekezni fog jó képet vágni a ma estéhez. Senki örömét nem akarta elrontani. Valahol persze azért várta is ezt az estét. Remélte esetleg valaki majd táncba viszi, de ezen a reményen magasan felül állt, hogy nagyapjával már nem táncolhatja el szokásos keringőjüket, mint hajdanán mindig. Ekkor jutott először eszébe, hogy talán most már ideje lenne beszélnie vele. Arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy majd korán eljön a bálról, és utána használni fogja a láncot. Így kezdett neki a készülődésnek. Felöltötte kedvenc ruháját, mely egymagában úgy mutatott, hogy ahhoz már nem volt szükség semmilyen nemű kiegészítőre. Miután végzett, vetett magára egy pillantást a tükörben és elindult a nagyterembe. Belépvén felöltötte bájos arcát és végig vonult a bezsongott ifjúság közt. Nem mulasztotta pillantásával felfedezni azt az egyetlen személyt, aki miatt szívesen jött. Perselus már a tanári asztalnál ült és kétségkívül őt figyelte. Nem volt különösebben kiöltözve, csak egy fekete dísztalárt öltött magára, de az meg kell hagyni nagyon szépszabású volt. Az este további részében megpróbált megfelelni a társasági etikett elvárásainak, majd később mikor már megelégelte a báli forgatagot, udvariasan elköszönt és távozott. Visszaöltve mélabús arcát baktatott a folyosón, mikor egy bársonyos mélyhang meg törte ábrándozását. _Perselus valóban utána jött volna? És valóban felajánlotta a segítségét? Fejlődőképes. _Katelin előadta kérését, a férfi pedig készségesen vele tartott.

- Megbocsát egy pillanatra? – kérdezte szobájába érve, és eltűnt egy másik ajtó mögött. Meglehetősen hűvös volt odabent, ezért Perselus úgy döntött begyújtja a kandallót. Gyorsan körbe pillantott a helységben. Az ágy a kandallóval szemben kapott helyet, mellette kis éjjeliszekrény, a kandalló előtt egy asztalka és egy kanapé, a másik falon könyves szekrények és elvarázsolt fényképek. A férfi közelebb ment, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse őket. Az első képen egy kislány sétálgat a roxforti könyvtár folyosóin, Dumbledore kíséretében. Ezek szerint a kislány feltehetőleg Katelin. A következő képen a Kate és egy másik, korabeli nő szerepel, amint éppen grimaszokat vágnak, a harmadik kép egészen különbözött a többitől. Egy nő állt az ablak előtt fél kezével pocakját simogatva és nézte a kint dúló vihart.

- Az édesanyám. Ez az egyetlen képem róla. – szólt a nő lágy hangja Perselus mögül – Meghalt mikor születtem. Ez mindenem tőle. – tette hozzá a képre meredve, majd a férfihez fordult – Egy teát? Esetleg valami erősebbet?

- Lángnyelv Wisky? – kérdezte a Kate kezében lévő pohár felé bólintva.

- Hozok magának is. – majd ismét eltűnt egy rövid időre. Mikor visszatért, Perselusnak volt ideje jobban megnézni, miért tűnt el először. Átöltözött valami kényelmesebbe, afféle mugli öltözet volt. Egy hosszú zöld bársonynadrágot és egy hozzá passzoló pulóvert viselt.

- Elkezdhetjük? – kérdezett ismét Kate, a Professzor pedig csak bólintott miközben a kanapéhoz sétált és letelepedett a nő mellé.

- Pontosan mit fogunk csinálni? – érdeklődött a férfi.

- Igazából nem is tudom. A levélben azt írta csak tegyem fel és gondoljak rá. – mondta Katelin a medált szorongatva. Perselus vetett egy pillantást a láncra.

- Láttam már ilyen medált. Dumbledore viselte mindig. Ha jól tudom, csak kettő van belőle, és ha valóban feltudja venni a kapcsolatot a túlvilággal, akkor valószínűleg ez a másik. Sejtésem szerint valóban csak fel kell tennie és a másik medál tulajdonosára gondolni. – Katelin bólintott, majd lassan behunyta szemét és koncentrálni kezdett. Érezte amint Perselus belép elméjébe és minden kutakodás nélkül, segít neki koncentrálni. Kicsit megijedt mikor a férfi bekapcsolódott tudatába, de megpróbált eleget tenni nagyapja kérésének és megbocsátani a férfinek, szeretett volna megbízni benne és való igaz egy ideje, ez már nagyon jól megy neki. Sőt mi több túl jól és túl könnyen.

Már majd beleszakadt a gondolatba, hogy talán nem sikerül felvenni a kapcsolatot nagyapjával, mikor hirtelen valami gyengés simogatást érzett tudatán. Látta maga előtt az öreget, amint több már régen eltávozott lélekkel beszél, majd felé int és odamegy hozzá. Egy csapásra ott volt velük a szobában, érezte. Kinyitotta szemét és látta őt. Ott állt a kandalló előtt. Szellemén átjátszott az égő tűz, de ő volt az. Katelin szeme megtelt könnyekkel. Keserűboldogság járta át. Örült hogy láthatja, de a tudat, hogy mint szellem látogat el hozzá elrontott minden boldogságot.

- Gyermekem, sokáig várattál. – mondta Dumbledore szemrehányóan, de lágy hangja még több törődést sugárzott.

- Nagyapa. – csak ennyit tudott kiejteni a könnyekkel küszködő nő. Perselus aki időközben szintén kinyitotta a szemét és elámult a csodálkozástól, látta és érezte, hogy hogyan szenved a nő és értette miért. Ő is hasonló szenvedést érzett. A Dumbledore halálával megüresedett hely a szívében most lángolt. Egyszerre örült hogy látja és ugyanakkor fájt is így látnia. Az is bántotta, hogy puszta jelenlétével megzavarja ezt a találkozást. Elmélkedéséből egyszersmind Kate kezének szorítása zökkentette ki. A nő, ahogy zokogni kezdett megragadta a férfi kezét és szorította, mintha az élete függne tőle. Dumbledore közelebb sétált, bár a lebegett szó jobban illene újonnan felvett közlekedési szokásaira. Megállt zokogó unokája mellett és megérintette. No nem kezével, csak gondolatával.

- Katelin ne sirass meg, kérlek. Ha valaki miatt könnyeket hullatsz, az nem érdemli azokat, aki pedig megérdemelni, az nem váltja ki könnyeid. Kérlek, ne haragudj rám. Remélem megértetted miért történt, ami történt.

- Megértettem és gyűlöltelek érte. – mondta fájdalmasan a nő.

- Mindennek eljön az ideje, és a búcsú sokszor fájdalmasabbá teszi a távozást. Te egy nagyszerű boszorkány vagy Katelin. Megállod a helyed nélkülem. Van még, aki szeressen és vigyázzon rád. Talán nincs is olyan messze, és talán már ismered is. Csak nyisd ki a szemed és láss. – időközben Perselus úgy döntött, rá itt nincs szükség, tehát visszavonul. Már majdnem az ajtónál volt, amikor az öreg hangja megállította.

- Perselus, semmi szükség rá hogy elmenj. Reméltem, hogy Katelin képes lesz megbocsátani neked és megbízni benned annyira, amennyire hajdanán én. Szeretném, ha megértenéd, hogy helyesen cselekedtél.

- Nem volt más választásom. – mondta halk beletörődéssel.

- Valóban nem. De a múlt elmúlt. A múltat visszanézhetjük százszor, a jelent meg kell élnünk és a jövőnket felépítenünk. Ez a legfontosabb. Most mennem kell. Ideát Karácsonyi parti van. Csak egy dolog hiányzik innen, a citromporom. – mondta hóbortosan és e mondata végre mosolyt csalt unokája arcára. – Boldog Karácsonyt! – tette még hozzá hatalmas mosollyal, majd eltűnt.

- Boldog Karácsonyt! – suttogta maga elé a nő, és mély gondolkodásba merült. Perselus látta, hogy milyen katartikus állapotban van a Kate, töltött neki még egy pohár italt és letette az asztalra. – Köszönöm, hogy nem hagyott egyedül.

- Csak azért, mert félő volt hogy kárt tesz magában.

- Akkor is köszönöm. Iszik velem még egy pohárral? – Perselus bólintott, majd töltött magának is. – Igyunk a karácsonyra.

- Utálom a karácsonyt. – felelte mogorván a férfi.

- Nekem sincs már sok örömöm benne, de úgy tűnik a karácsony alkalmas a tovább lépéshez és a megbocsátáshoz. – mondta elgondolkodva.

- Igyunk a karácsonyra. – koccintottak, majd felhajtották az itókát – Sajnálom, hogy úgy viselkedtem, amikor megérkeztem, de akkor még nem tudtam az igazat és kimondhatatlanul gyűlöltem, amit tett. Pont maga, akit mindig is kedveltem a sajátos modorával. A legjobban az bosszantott, hogy a nagyapám megbízott magában, mindenkinél jobban. – mondta, és újra töltötte mindkettejük poharát – Persze, azért azt ne várja, hogy hirtelen minden rosszérzésen elmúljon magával kapcsolatban, ahhoz szükségem lesz még egy kis időre, de szeretném, ha tudná, hogy… nem gyűlölöm. – fejezte be a mondatot, bár lehet, hogy nem ezt akarta mondani eredetileg. Gyorsan felhajtotta az újabb pohár Wiskyt. Perselus aki mindeddig érdeklődő hallgatásba burkolózott, most szólásra nyitotta száját.

- Igazán nem szükséges, hogy ezt elmondja.

- El akarok mondani mindent. Amikor először találkoztunk itt a kastélyban. Jó pár évvel ez előtt. Emlékszik? A nagyapám azt akarta, hogy mindenhová maga kísérgessen. Napkeltétől nagnyugtáig velem kellett lennie, még az óráin is ott ültem. Persze nem mondhatom, hogy unatkoztam. Nagyon jól éreztem magam, és az órái is érdekesek voltak. Albus mindig magasztalta a bájital szakértelmét. Biztos nagyon idegesítettem.

- Egyáltalán nem. Szerencsére csendben volt. – felelte némi cinikus humorral.

- Pedig néha kedvem támadt volna lebuktatni a sok kis puskázó diákot.

- Bizonyára Mardekáros lett volna, ha süveg beosztja.

- Egyszer még kislányként a nagyapa a fejemre tette a süveget és az nem tudta eldönteni hová osszon: Mardekár vagy Griffendél. – mesélte és újra töltötte a poharakat.

- Ilyen sosem fordult még elő.

- Nagyapa is ezt mondta. Ha idejártam volna, bekerültem volna a Roxfort történetébe. A Salemi boszorkányok intézetében tanultam. Hallott már róla?

- Ami azt illeti igen. Albus mesélt róla.

- Igazán kellemes hely. Az ott nevelkedett boszorkányok sokkal erősebbek a nonverbális átkokban illetve a bájitalkészítésben.

- Igen, utóbbit mindig előszeretettel mesélte a nagyapja. Úgy tűnik nem csak engem magasztalt a bájitalfőzés területén.

- Tudja, ő sose dicsért meg engem. Úgy tartotta, hogy ha nem dicsér meg, jobban megdolgozom majd azért a pár jó szóért.

- Lehet, hogy magának nem mondta, de büszke volt magára. Nem kellene többet innia. – vette ki a poharat a nő kezéből, aki a sokadik pohár Wiskyt iszogatta. – A végén még valami olyat talál mondani, amit józanul nem mondana.

- Például józanul nem beszélnék ennyit. – mondta és megpróbált talpra állni, de ez nem volt túl jó ötlet. Elvesztette egyensúlyát és a földre huppant, magával rántva Perselust, aki szintén földre zuhant.

A tűz halk pattogásén kívül semmit nem lehet hallani. Katelin és Perselus a kanapé és az asztalka között hevertek. Kate kacagni kezdett, Piton pedig nem értette mi olyan mulatságos.

- Megosztaná velem is mi a nevetés kiváltója? – érdeklődött a férfi.

- A helyzet. – mondta kacagástól fuldokolva a nő, majd kacaja lassan csendesedett és elmélyedt a fekete szemekben. Perselus jobbnak látta felkelni, így összeszedte magát és felállt, aztán a nőt is felsegítette. Katelin labilis lábakon állt, úgyhogy két kézzel kapaszkodott a férfibe, folytatva a szemek vizsgálatát, melybe ezúttal Perselus is részt vett. Ott álltak egymás tekintetébe mélyedve, nagyon közel egymáshoz. A nő fejében furcsa gondolatok játszódtak le. _Gyönyörűek a szemei! Csak ne lenne bennük annyi keserű magány és fájdalom. Na, majd én megvigasztalom! Nekem elment az eszem. Hogy gondolhatok ilyeneket róla. Még mindig Perselusról van szó ezt nem szabad elfelejteni. Köztünk sosem lehet semmi. Nem szabad. Pedig milyen jó lenne megcsókolni! Eszetlen tyúk, hogy képzeled?_

- A legjobb lesz, ha most lepihenek. – lépett hátrébb Perselus karjaiból – Köszönöm hogy velem maradt. – a férfi megértette a célzást annak irányába, hogy hagyja el a szobát, de azt nem értette miért ilyen hirtelen. Udvariasan bólintott majd az ajtóhoz lépett. – Perselus, Boldog Karácsonyt!

- Boldog Karácsonyt!

Katelin dühös volt magára, a mai napért. Főleg a végéért. Olyan kedves volt vele, hogy végig hallgatta a csevegését, vele maradt mikor sírt, jó lehet nem teljesen önszántából, de csak nem akart zavarni. Ahogy ott feküdtek a földön, vagy ahogy Perselusba kapaszkodott. Valósággal elveszett a szemeiben. _Milyen kár, hogy nem lehet közöttük semmi, pedig biztos jól megértenék egymást. Nem lehet és kész. De mi a frásznak gondol állandóan erre a férfira? Hát persze, azért mert szereti. Ez nyilván való… Mi? Kizárt. Szereti, mint embert, de mint férfit legfeljebb kedveli és pont. Egyszer s mind nem gondol többet rá, távolságtartó lesz vele és minden meg van oldva. Csak azt tudná elkerülni, hogy a férfi szemébe nézzen._

_Viszonylag hosszú fejezet lett, remélem tetszeni fog. A folytatásra most majd várni kell néhány napot, de ha minden jól megy a hétvégére az is meg lesz. Üdv: Tessa_


	6. Elfojtott fájdalom

Megjegyzés: Egy keserédes románc története. Dumbledore és a Sötét Nagyúr halála után, mikor már csak a szabadon kószáló halálfalók és dementorok tartják félelemben a varázsvilágot. Kellemes olvasást!

Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé. Meg ilyesmi, én csak kölcsönöztem a szereplőket.

Lehetetlen érzések

* * *

Elfojtott fájdalom

Sűrűn szitált a hó. A szünetben nem sok diák maradt Roxfortban, de akik ott maradtak kiváló elfoglaltságnak tekintették a hóban való futkározást és hógolyózást. Lassan közelgett az újév.

♠

Perselus Piton mindabból a jókedvből, ami az iskolába fészkelte magát, semmit sem tapasztalt. Nem látott mást, csak sok elvetemült gyereket, aki élvezetüket lelték kilós hógolyók egymás arcába való hajigálásában. Ő ideje nagy részét, amit épp nem kellett a kedves kis elszántan és önfeledten játszadozó szörnyetegek felügyeletével tölteni, a karácsonyi bál után történt eseményeken gondolkodott szobájában. Maga sem tudta minek rágódik ezen, de rágódott.

Először is, nem értette a miérteket. Miért van az, hogy bár oly jól elbeszélgetnek a nővel, az egy idő után elrohan, vagy elküldi? Miért mond el neki bármit is egyáltalán? Miért jön zavarba, ha a szemébe néz? _És miért gondol rá ennyit?_

Másodszor, gondjai voltak a hogyanokkal is. Hogy lehet, hogy Katelin ennyire képes megbízni benne azok után… amit tett. Hogy lehet, hogy nem gyűlöli? Hogy hogy szóba áll vele egyáltalán? _Hogy lehet, hogy ezeket a kérdéseket boncolgatja?_

Harmadszor és nem utolsó sorban Perselus Piton, az égvilágon nem értett semmit, ami ezzel a nővel kapcsolatos. Még saját gondolatait sem. Az érzéseit pedig nem hogy megérteni, felfogni sem volt hajlandó. _Katelin Hurt, az Katelin Hurt. Semmi keresnivalójuk egymás mellet_. – így vélekedett jó öreg Professzorunk._ Azért jól esik megérinteni, vigyázni rá, beszélni vele. És mi volt az a bizsergés, amit akkor érzett mikor megfogta a kezét? És miért olyan elutasító Kate? Miért jön zavarba, ha ránéz? Mindig vagy elsiet, vagy elküldi. Ha nem Katelinről lenne szó, akkor esetleg megfordulna a fejében a gondolat, hogy talán érez iránta valami többet. De Katelinről van szó, tehát ez kizárva! Bizonyára annak fényében viselkedik ilyen furcsán, ami történt. Igen ez mindent megmagyaráz, méghozzá teljes mértékben. Vagyis nem egészen. Ha az előbbi feltételezés helyes, akkor Katelinnek elejétől kezdve elutasítónak kellene lennie és nem csak egy bizonyos idő után. Akkor viszont marad az a magyarázat, hogy a nő össze van zavarodva, kiborult, és magányos. Együtt tud érezni. Ezért is értik olyan jól meg egymást. Annyira hasonlóvá tette őket az idő. Két teljesen különböző élet, hasonló végeredménnyel. Ebből elég! Ha Katelin össze van zavarodva, ő nem fogja még jobban rontani a helyzetet. Olyan lesz vele, mint mindenki mással. Ha a nő netán még is szeretné folytatni beszélgetéseiket vagy bármi hasonlót, esetleg kialakítani egy baráti viszonyt, akkor nem fogja gátolni. De valahogy el kell jutnia a döntésig. Tehát ebből világosan következik, hogy ismét felölti régi jól bevált állarcát, és közönyössé válik, távolságtartóvá. Mert ez a helyes megoldás. _Amint befejezte elmélkedését ez ügyben és a feje zsongott a gondolkodástól, felöltötte melegebb talárját és sétálni indult a kert azon eldugott részére, ahol nem zavarhatja senki. Ki kellett szellőztetnie a fejét és ez bizonyára sikerül is a fagyos szélben. Nagyon remélte, hogy senkivel nem akad össze, mert azt biztosan megátkozza.

Már jó negyed órája sétált a hidegben, mikor erőteljes lökést érzett baloldala felől. De mielőtt még felháborodhatott volna, észrevette hogy a garázda a földre huppant és nem más, mint az a nő, akiről mindeddig gondolkodott. Felsegítette, majd hátrébb léptek mind ketten és szótlanul álltak egy darabig.

- Köszönöm! – mondta némi habozás után a nő. Összeszedte magát és megszakította a szemkontaktust.

- Mit keres itt? – kérdezte hidegen Perselus.

- Sétálok. Baj? – Katelin épp olyan hidegen felelt, mint beszélgető partnere.

- Csak kérdeztem.

- Értem. Viszontlátásra Professzor. – fejezte be a csevegést, majd tovább indult. Perselus pedig roppantul furcsállotta a hirtelen változást. Azt hitte Katelin marad olyan furcsa, amilyen volt és idő kell, míg valami állandóságot tapasztal viselkedésében. Tévedett. Talán ő maga váltotta ki ezt a nőnél, a saját hideg feleleteivel. Nem kizárható. Nem baj, így hamarabb tisztába jön saját magával, de ha így viselkedik vele, akkor nem biztos, hogy az idő neki játszik majd._ De miért is kellene neki játszania?_ Összeszedte magát és visszament a kastélyba. Lassan közeledett a vacsoraidő, amihez Perselusnak semmi kedve nem volt. Utána pedig be van osztva folyosó ügyeletre. Pech.

A vacsora kellemesen telt mindazok számára, akiket nem Perselus Pitonnak vagy Katelin Hurtnek hívtak. Mindketten ridegek és tartózkodóak voltak. Csendesen fogyasztották el a vacsorát és annak végeztével, hamar távoztak.

Az éjszaka csendesen telt és minden békésnek látszott, mindaddig, míg két személy, ütközéses balesetet nem szenvedett, újból.

- Mi a jó…? Hát megint maga? – fejezte ki meglepettségét az ifjú boszorkány.

- Talán még sem lát olyan jól a sötétben, mint hiszi. – jegyezte meg gunyorosan a Professzor.

- Vagy talán maga az, akinek baj van a szemével. Egyébként meg egy nap kétszer összeütközni nyilvánvalóan nem véletlen. Sőt! Szándékosságot vélhetek felfedezni benne.

- Ahogyan én is.

- Szóval nem jutunk dűlőre ebben a szócséplésben. Ez esetben jó éjszakát! – mondta távozását megelőzően Katelin. Illetve csak távozott volna, ha nem jelenik meg Hóborc. A pimasz kopogó szellem mindent megtett hogy a nő ne tudja beteljesíteni akaratát, nem hagyta elmenni. Egészen addig, míg Katelin rá nem küldött egy sóbálvány átkot. A szellem megdermedve lebegett, majd Kate elégedetten és persze roppant dühösen elviharzott. Perselus állt hűlthelyét nézve és meg kellett állapítania, hogy maga sem csinálhatta volna szebben.

A hét folyamán keveset találkoztak, s így annál könnyebb volt megtartani az elhatározott viselkedésformát. Csak egyetlen aprócska, incifinci kis dolog rontotta meg a szép napokat, még pedig az hogy valahol legbelül mindketten ellenezték saját viselkedésük és egyre inkább nem értették miért is kezdtek bele és miért folytatják? De mivel mindkettő igen makacs és keményfából faragott ember volt, azért is ragaszkodtak a valamikor elhatározott viselkedésükhöz. A tanítás folytatódott és a két tanárról ismételten megállapították, hogy nagyon is hasonlítanak. Mióta elterjedt a híre hogy kicsoda Katelin, sejtették, hogy ő miért viselkedik úgy ahogy. Piton pedig, Piton. Ő mindig is ilyen volt.

A Főnix rendje nem sokára ülést tartott, melyen új tagot köszöntöttek Kate személyében. A tanácskozás témája a sötét oldal rémtetteinek újabb adagja volt.

- Lecsaptak nyílt színen, muglik között. Mire mi odaértünk már mindenki halott volt. A varázstalanok terroristatámadásnak hiszik. – kezdte Tonks.

- Sikerült elfognunk egyet. Azt mondta, új vezetőjük van. – folytatta Lupin.

- Kicsoda? – érdeklődött Piton.

- Nem árulta el. Csak Katelinnel hajlandó beszélni. De természetesen ezt nem hagyjuk. Perselus szükségünk lesz Veritaserumra. – adta le a rendelést Mordon, mire Piton csak bólintott. Katelin értetlenül és sértetten kezdett hápogni.

- Álljon meg a menet! Engem meg sem kérdeznek, hogy mit akarok? Miért ne beszélhetnék azzal az alakkal.

- Nem volna túl jó ötlet. Nem biztonságos. Majd mi kiszedjük belőle, amit kell. – mondta Tonks.

- Erre semmi szükség. Ha beszélni akar velem, akkor beszélni fog. Igazán nem értem, mit kell úgy ellenkezni.

- Teljesen meghibbant? – fakadt ki Piton – A foglyoknak nem szokás teljesíteni a kívánságát. Nem volna helyén való.

- Badarság. Megyek és kész.

- És ha csapda? Meg akarja öletni magát?

- Katelin kedvesem, valóban nem kellene eleget tenni a kérésnek. – próbálkozott McGalagony is.

- Elment az esze. – mérgelődött a Professzor.

- Nem ment az sehová. Csak nem értem mi ez a nagy ellenállás.

- Volna szíves valaki elmagyarázni Mis Hurtnek, hogy azzal hogy kiszolgáltatja magát az ellenségnek, nem tesz semmi használhatót, és még meg is öleti magát.

- Úgy hiszem túlságosan is aggódik. – mondta állát felszegve, karba tett kézzel a nő.

- Én meg úgy hiszem, maga megbolondult. – csattant fel a Professzor.

- Ugyan miért?!

- Mert meg akarja öletni magát.

- A minisztérium fogdája talán nincs eléggé őrizve? – szította tovább a tüzet Kate. Csakhogy a parázs már régen felhevült.

- Tessék, ölesse meg magát. Ugyan olyan hibbant, mint a nagyapja. Rajta, menjen utána. – mire kimondta már meg is bánta, csakhogy későbánat. Látva Katelin megbántott és mélységesen döbbent arcát, legszívesebben visszapörgette volna az időt, de még bocsánatot kérni sem maradt ideje, mindamellett hogy ő sosem kér bocsánatot, mert a közvetlen mellette ülő Kate most felállt és irdatlan nagy pofont kevert le a szókimondás verhetetlen mesterének.

- Elnézést! – mondta a többieknek majd feldúltan, könnyekkel szemében távozott.

Az ajtó bezárult a nő mögött. Odabent néma csend uralkodott. Mindenki csendben ült és Pitonra meredt, csupa kérdő tekintetek.

- Perselus megértjük az aggályait, de ez már mégis csak több a soknál. – törte meg a kínos csendet végül McGalagony. A bűnöst kínozta az igazság, de ő soha senkinek nem ad igazat. Sőt mindig neki van igaza. Most is nyilvánvalóan így volt.

- Menjen már utána! Bocsánatot kell kérnie! – mordult fel Mr. Weasley.

- Így van. Elvégre ez a… maga szájából még is csak sokkal súlyosabb, mintha bármelyikünk, persze mi sosem mondtuk volna, tette volna ezt a kijelentést. – folytatta Mrs. Weasley.

- Ami történt megtörtént. Nem kérek bocsánatot, hiszen igazam volt. Befejeztük a megbeszélést? – a hallgatást beleegyezésnek vette, így hát távozott.

Visszavonult szobájába és átkozta a percet, amikor ez a nő visszaért a Roxfortba. Átkozta Dumbledoret, amiért esküt tetetett vele, hogy megölje. És legfőképp átkozta magát, mindenért.

Feldúltan sétált fel s alá a szobában. A fekete, mélységet rejtő szemek, most még magányosabban néztek és bennük bűntudat égett. _Egyszer az életben igazán bocsánatot kérhetne. Persze Katelin úgysem bocsát meg sosem, de ő legalább megtette a lépést az ügy érdekében. Viszont ha nem ér vele semmit, minek fecsérelni az időt felesleges fecsegéssel?_

Most érezte csak igazán, az utóbbi időben, milyen távol kerültek egymástól.

_De miért is gondolkodik ezen? Miért érdekli annyira egy másik ember, mit gondol róla? Miért rágódik folyton, a nap minden percében, még az órái alatt is ezen a szerencsétlen nőn? _

_Legjobb lesz, ha békén hagyja mindörökre. Még csak gondolnia sem szabad rá, felé néznie meg végképp nem._

♦

Katelin is hasonlóképp gondolkodva sétálgatott szobájában. Ő is átkozódott magában. Összetört mindent, ami az útjába akadt. Utána persze mindent helyreállított és újra falhoz csapott. Egyszerűen képtelen volt lenyugodni. Legszívesebben Perselus Piton képébe vágott volna minden sértést, ami csak eszébe jut. De miért is ne tehetné meg?

Összeszedte magát és a férfi szobájába indult. Kopogás nélkül rátörte az ajtót. Nem kicsit megijesztve a szobaközepén álldogáló Pitont. A férfi meredten állt és őt nézte. Szemeiben kétségbeesés, bűntudat és gyötrő fájdalom elegye. Katelin nem habozott.

- Maga utolsó, alávaló, undorító, felfuvalkodott, pökhendi féreg. Mégis hogy képzelte, hogy ilyen dolgokat vágjon a fejemhez? Igazán nem tisztel senkit és semmit. Nem is értem a nagyapám, miért bízott meg magában. Bizonyára tévedett, mert egy kétszínű exhalálfalóban képtelenség megbízni. A maga bűne nem több mint hogy él. Az már csak ráadás hogy bűne tengerében lubickol. Tegye meg nekem azt a szívességet, hogy belefullad! A világ legnagyszerűbb emberét ölte meg. Ez a legnagyobb vétség az emberiség, a varázslóvilág és ellenem. Persze azon kívül, hogy megszületett, és ha már így esett életben maradt. Az apjának sokkal jobban móresre kellett volna tanítania, hogy észhez térjen, mert így csak egy önző gazembert nevelt. Maga gyűlöl mindenkit, akiben csak egy hangyányi szeretet lakozik, és megvet mindenkit, akiket szeretnek. Pedig nem is tudja, hogy hányan szeretnék magát. Magam is azt hittem, hogy méltó erre az érzésre, de magának hála, és talán ez az egyetlen jó tette, rájöttem, hogy csak a gyűlöletet érdemli. Maga csak egy gyilkos! Az Azkabanban volna a helye, de nem ám kivégzésen. Nem, nem! Várja csak a halált, egyedül, magányosan, elzárva a világtól, amíg azért nem könyörög, hogy had végezzen önön kézzel, önmagával. Remélem, megteszi nekem azt a szívességet, hogy nem szól hozzám soha többé és Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore nevét soha többé a szájára, nem veszi – monológját befejezve becsapta maga mögött az ajtót és zokogva összerogyott a falnál. Nem gondolkodott, csak hallgatta patakokban folyó könnyeit.

♠

Piton aki mindvégig megbénulva, némán állt és szinte fel sem fogta, mi történik, hosszúidő után csak most vette észre, hogy szemébe könnyek ereszkednek. Perselus Piton sírt, pedig eddigi életében sosem fordult még elő ilyesmi. Megszokta már a gyűlöletet, de attól a nőtől, akit szeretett, nem akarta ezt hallani. Kivívni pedig végképp nem, mégis sikerült.

Mélyen legbelül, összetört benne valami. Valami, amiről már azt sem tudta, hogy létezik: a szíve. Mert annak apró, legeldugottabb rejtekén voltak mindazon érzések elrejtve, amik fájtak. Hiába voltak ezek körbe bástyázva, ennek a törékeny nőnek sikerült beletalálnia fájdalma közepébe, sőt sikerült darabokra törnie minden védőfalat és táncot járni összes fájdalmán. Szinte belelátott és ő most olyan üresnek és elveszettnek érezte magát, mint még soha.

Piton úgy sírt akár a kisgyermek, mely elkeveredik szeretett szüleitől és fél, mert egyedül maradt. Szárnyaszegett madár már nem repül többé, és így élet és halálközt lebeg. Kedve támadt teljesíteni Katelin kívánságát és véget vetni szánalmas életének. Nem. Nem teheti meg. Vagyis a Perselus, aki volt, nem tehetné meg. De megváltozott minden attól a perctől kezdve, amikor viszont látta Katelint Dumbledore egykori irodájában. És ezt tudta jól, de nem akarta elhinni, felfogni, feldolgozni. Perselus Piton állarca immáron földre hullt, és ő képtelen volt lehajolni érte.

(Folytatás várhatóan 1 hét múlva, de ez még nem biztos. Mindhogy az életben semmi sem az. Jó szórakozást! És szeretnék kritikát kapni.)


	7. Mindennek nyoma van

Megjegyzés: Egy keserédes románc története. Dumbledore és a Sötét Nagyúr halála után, mikor már csak a szabadon kószáló halálfalók és dementorok tartják félelemben a varázsvilágot. Kellemes olvasást!

Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé. Meg ilyesmi, én csak kölcsönöztem a szereplőket.

Lehetetlen érzések

Mindennek nyoma van

♦

Ott állt a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium magánzárkáinak folyosóján. Nem volt benne félelem, sem elszántság. Tudta a dolgát, hát csak ez vezérelte. Oldalán Tonksal és az úgy gyűlölt Pitonnal. Tonksnak, mint aurornak el kellett kísérnie, Piton pedig halálfaló múltja miatt, és bájitalszakértelméért kellett velük tartania.

Lassan lépdeltek az üres zárkák közt, míg elérték a keresett cellát. A férfi az egyik sötét sarokban ült és a piciny, mágikusan odavarázsolt ablakon át beszűrődő holdfényt nézte. Amint meghallotta a lépteket, hangos kacajban tört ki.

- Hát még is eljött Miss Hurt? Vagy szólítsam inkább ő ladységét Véreskezű kisasszonynak? Rég nem láttalak, te megveszekedett démon. Hallottam, hogy kinyiffant a vén róka. Igazán nagy kár, hogy nem én végeztem vele. – mondta még mindig háttal a látogatóknak. – A Nagyúr rendesen kiakadt, amikor kiderül ki vagy te, és kinek dolgozol. – mondatának befejeztével megfordult. – egy csónakban hőn szeretett nagyapád gyilkosával? Hűha, rendesen össze lehetsz zavarodva.

- Szervusz Jacob! – üdvözölte ridegen régi ismerősét.

- Ez igazán gyönyörű. Mi lenne, ha a nevemen szólítanál? Csak a régi szép idők emlékére.

- Melyikre gondolsz Jacob? Hiszen annyiképpen nevezted magad.

- Amiről híres lettem.

- A tökkelütöttre gondolsz?

- Ugyan Démon – mondta őrült módjára a mágikus rácsokba kapaszkodva. - Tudod te jól, mire gondolok. – hangja sejtelmesen rémisztő és épp oly elmebetegcsengést tükrözött.

- Nem ezért vagyok itt. Beszélj vagy mész az Azkabanba!

- Jaj, úgy sietsz. Pedig nem láttalak már vagy 17 éve.

- És nem is fogsz még vagy ötször ennyi ideig.

- Ejj, de morcos valaki. Biztos nagyon megviselt az öreg halála. – egyre közelebb húzta magát a rácsokhoz.

- Ennyi volt. Tonks, vitesd oda ahová való. – azzal hátatfordított és elindult a kijárat felé. Jól tudta, hogy Jacob nem teljesen agyalágyult. A saját anyját is eladná, ha arról lenne szó.

- Jól van, jól van. Látom még a régi vagy. Igazán bejöhetnél. Nem túl kényelmes a beszélgetés, ha közénk állnak a rácsok.

- Nymphadora, nyisd ki a zárkát. Bemegyek.

- Ez nem túl jó ötlet. – vonakodott az auror.

- Ez a semmirekellő nem tud kárt tenni bennem.

- Valamelyikünknek be kell mennie veled. – akadékoskodott tovább a boszorkány.

- Nem. – mondta nagyapjától már oly jól ismert határozottsággal. Tonks Pitonra sandított, de a férfi nem nézett rá. Csak is az előtte álló Katelint fürkészte. Az auror kinyitotta a cellát, majd miután Kate belépett ismét bezárta.

- Mit akarsz Barbár?

- Mindent elmondok, ha felmentenek.

- Ennyi gyilkossággal a hátad mögött jó, ha életfogytiglani rabságot kapsz, dementorcsók helyett.

- Talán ha szólnál pár jó szót a múltról. Sokat köszönhettek nekem, te meg az a vén bolond nagyapád. Ha én nem vagyok, sokkal több halott lenne és a kis Potter sem lenne már az élők sorában. Emlékezz csak a minisztériumi összecsapásra.

- Azt hiszem ott nem sok minden múlt rajtad. – Katelint kezdte elönteni a düh.

- Ó, dehogynem! Albus sosem ért volna ide, ha én nem értesítelek. Elvégre is ő mentette meg azt a kis nyamvadtat. – a nő rövid időre hallgatásba burkolózott.

- Talán megteszem, de előbb halljak minden részletet. – az elkövetkező órán lassan teltek a kint őrködők számára, majd Kate szólt és kinyitották a ketrecet.

- El ne felejtsd, amire kértelek. – kiáltotta a távozók után a rab.

- Meglátjuk Barbár, meglátjuk.

A Rend rejtekhelyére visszatérő út, meglehetősen hosszúnak és csendesnek bizonyult. Csak nagy soká, Tonks engedett kíváncsiságának és kezdett kérdezősködni.

- Honnan ismered a fickót?

- Még nagyon régről. Volt néhány közös ügyünk.

- De ő halálfaló, akkor meg… Várjunk csak. Te is halálfaló voltál?

- A múltat felesleges bolygatni.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! – Nymphadora teljesen elképedt. Persze Piton is hasonlóképp érzett, csak benne megvolt a képesség hogy ne mutassa ennek jelét.

- Albus kért meg rá.

- Nem tehetett ilyet a saját ükunokájával. Hiszen súlyos veszélybe sodort.

- Kicsit sem volt veszélyesebb, mint bárhol máshol. – Perselus felszisszent. Hiába, ennél nagyon ostobaságot már régen nem hallott.

- Csak nem egy keblen melengetett kígyó, csúszkál itt valahol? – hangja gúnyos és sértő volt.

- De Katelin, sosem láttuk rajtad a jegyet. – folytatta Tonks az érdeklődést.

- Mert sosem kaptam meg.

- Hogyan?

- Lényegtelen. Már régen volt. – és ezzel le is zárta a témát. Közben megérkeztek a főhadiszállásra.

A megbeszélés órákig tartott. A nő mindent részletesen elmondott.

- Valóban Voldemort helyébe akarnak lépni. Méghozzá Lucius Malfoy. Az a zsarnok mindenre képes lenne, hogy legalább úgy féljék, mint imádott urát. Perszer tőle nem kell tartanunk. Amilyen egy felfuvalkodott, hitvány, egoista féreg. Gondolkodásra már nem futja neki.

- Azért én nem becsülném le ennyire. – szólalt meg torkát köszörülve a Professzor.

- Persze, maga jobban ismeri. Ez esetben elmondaná, mitől kell tartanunk? – mondta gúnnyal átitatva a nő és visszahuppant székébe, mely ezúttal a férfiétől jóval távolabb helyezkedett el.

- Mindannyian jól ismerjük Malfoyt. Felesleges egyetlen szót is szólnom.

- Katelin elmondanád mit mondott még Mr. Jacob? – kérdezte McGalagony.

- Inkább megmutatnám. Így a rólam felmerült kérdésekre is könnyebben választ adhatok. – majd pálcájával egy emléket húzott elő, halántékán keresztül és egy a teremben található merengőbe helyezte. A rendtagok sorban elmerültek az emlékben. Katelin pedig visszatért szobájába.

Leült ágyára és medálját szorongatva nagyapjára gondolt. Kisvártatva meg is jelent az öreg szelleme.

- Mi az kedvesen? Érzem hogy nagyon feszült vagy.

- Semmi baj nagyapa. Némi gond támadta a Sötétoldallal. Lucius Malfoy át akarja venni a Nagyúr megüresedett posztját.

- Lucius? Nem tartanék tőle túlságosan.

- Én is ezt mondtam, de Piton – megvetéssel köpte a nevet – azt állítja, túlságosan lebecsülöm. Mégis, én jobban félnék azoktól, akik nem fogják követni őt.

- Teljesen jól látod. Már nem a két oldalközti háborúról van szó, hanem a sötétoldal szerteoszlásáról. Okvetlen beszélnem kell a rendel.

- Gyere velem. – Katelin mutatta az utat a Dumbledore által még ismeretlen főhadiszálláson. Beléptek az ülésterembe vezető ajtón. Azaz csak Kate, Albus egyszerűen csak átlebegett a falon. A tagok már visszaültek helyükre, és a látottakról tanácskoztak. Csupán az ajtócsapódás vonta el figyelmük.

- Vendéget hoztam. – mondta Kate és a mellette lebegő alakra nézett. A rendtagok elnémulva nézték őt, aki eltávozott már az élők közül.

- Albus – hápogott Mr. Weasley.

- Személyesen, bár kissé szellemesen. Hallottam mi történik. Katelin mindent elmondott. Szeretném, ha észben tartanánk azt a tényt, hogy soha nem fog Luciustól függeni a Sötétoldal. Legfeljebb néhány csapat áll majd mellé, de a fő veszélyt az oldal kettéválása okozza. Mind nagyobb hatalmat akarnak majd. Mennyien maradtak?

- Nem sokan, de új híveket gyűjtenek. – felelte Lupin.

- Ettől tartottam. – sóhajtott fel Albus. – Katelin, attól félek nincs más választásod. Újra Démonnak kell lenned. – Kate engedelmesen bólintott.

- De Albus, nem engedhetjük oda egyedül. – tiltakozott Minerva.

- Ő voltaképp ott sem lesz. Csak a lelke egy megszállt testben.

- Akkor sem lehet ott egyedül. – akadékoskodott tovább az idős asszony.

- Megértem az aggodalmad Minerva, de a rendtagok közül ő az egyetlen, aki képes észrevétlen maradni.

- Szóval így nem kaptad meg a jegyet. – Tonksnak végre sikerült összeraknia a képet. Katelin csak bólintott. Mindenkin látszott hogy elgondolkodik a terven, csak egyetlen ember rázta a fejét kezdettől fogva.

- Perselus kifejtenéd aggályaid?

- Mi van, ha rájönnek?

- Te sem jöttél rá soha, pedig ismered őt.

- Akkor sem tetszik ez nekem.

- Nincs más választásunk. Nos, azt hiszem ezt a problémát orvosolni fogjuk hamarosan. Most visszatérek a túlvilágra. – mondta hatalmasat ásítva az öreg mágus. – Jó éjt mindenkinek!

Dumbledore eltűntével néma csend borult a teremre. Kate aki eddig az ajtónál állt, most közelebb sétált és várta a kérdéseket, de mindenki csendes gondolkodásba merült. Piton azonban a legkisebb jelét sem adta, hogy hajlandó lenne megfontolni az ötletet. Csak ült és meredten Katet vizslatta. A nő igyekezett minden elképzelhető módon kerülni a másik tekintetét. Inkább pásztázta a többiek gondolkodó arcát, nézett végig minden apró berendezést, díszt, csecsebecsét a teremben a padlótól a plafonig, csak ne kelljen annak a szörnyű embernek a szemébe néznie. Haragudott rá, gyűlölte, de legfőképp azért nem akarta hogy tekintetük összekapcsolódjon, mert még mindig képes volt elveszni a sötét szemekben.

Nem tehetett róla. Ez a férfi még mindig úgy hatott rá, mint senki soha az előtt. Nagyapja tekintete is magával ragadta, de azt képes volt megszokni, ezt viszont képtelen. _Mintha a végtelen Univerzum rántaná magával, ha a szemébe néz. Csendes nyugalmat és békét sugároz felé talán akaratlanul, de sugározza. Felé és csakis felé. Mert ugyebár Perselus Piton nem az az ember, aki békét nyújtana bárkinek. És miért is ne vágyna ő erre a békére?..._

_Mert gyűlöli! Azért amit tett vele, ellene. Pedig már kezdett megbocsátani neki, erre így beszélt vele. De tulajdonképpen mivel is sértette meg annyira? Azzal hogy féltette?... Hiszen ez azt jelenti, hogy szere… na jó, ez talán túlzás. Legfeljebb kedveli. Na de akkor is! Gyerünk, nézz rá! Nézz a szemébe! Na gyerünk! – _Katelin összeszedte minden erejét és bátorságát, hogy az őt fürkésző szemekbe merüljön._ Szent Merlin! Ezek a szemek. Annyira szomorúnak tűnik most és sehol a zord állarc. Vajon mi történt? Atya ég! Én bántottam meg. Annyira dühös voltam rá. Már arra sem emlékszem mi mindent vágtam a fejéhez. Bocsánatot kellene kérnem._

_- Nem kell. – felelte a férfi hangja a fejében._

_- Mit képzel, hogy kihallgatja a gondolataim? – a nőt felháborította ez a jogtalanság. – Ez már több a soknál. Mégis mennyi ideje van a fejemben?_

_- Azt akarja tudni, mennyit hallottam? Attól félek, elpirulna, ha elmondanám. Mostanság ezt sokszor teszi. Ezek szerint rajtam gondolkodott. – _látta a nő arcán a meglepettséget és az ijedt tiltakozást. És Perselusnak igaza lett, Katelin valóban elpirult, bár nem mondott semmit. A férfi csak egy apró gúnyos mosollyal nyugtázta igazát.

_- Felesleges bocsánatot kérnie. Jó oka volt rá, hogy mindent a fejemhez vágott, ami csak eszébe jutott. – mondta, némi élcel._

_- Miért lett akkor olyan ideges?_

_- Már nem emlékszem._

_- Nem hiszem el._

_- Magára vessen._

_- Szóval mégsem aggódott, csak valamin felhúzta magát, és rajtam töltötte ki. Persze hogy én vagyok megint a bolond. Hogy lehettem ilyen…_

_- Megtisztelne, ha nem kellene hallanom az ostoba kombinálásait. – _Kate teljesen elfelejtette, hogy nincs egyedül gondolataival.

_- Megtisztelne, ha nem hallgatózna._

_- Ahogy akarja. – _azzal a férfi megszakította a mentális kapcsolatot. Katelin vetett néhány szemrehányó pillantást rá, majd a többi rendtaghoz fordult.

- Van kérdés? – kérdezte.

- Pontosan hogy akarod csinálni? – kérdezte Kingsley.

- Ahogy mindig. Szükség lesz egy elhagyatott vagy teljesen elzárható helységre. Fontos hogy senki nem beszéljen hozzám, csak abban a súlyos esetben, ha mindenképpen fel kell ébreszteni, a helyiségben teljes csendnek kell lennie. És valakinek gondoskodnia kell majd rólam, addig míg nem vagyok magamnál. Kérdés?

- Mikor akarja kezdeni? – kérdezte önelégülten Piton.

- Holnap. Most pedig visszavonulok pihenni. Jó éjt! – majd magasztosan kivonult a teremből.

A másnap hamarabb elérkezett, mint azt bárki szerette volna. Kate korán ébredt. Lement a konyhába és készített egy kávét. De nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki kora hajnalban már ébren volt.

♠

Perselus képtelen volt aludni. Fejében száz és száz kérdés kavargott és gondolatai mindegyre csak Katelinen jártak és a rájuk váró megpróbáltatáson. Felháborította a gondolat, hogy egyedül küldjék, hirtelen és felkészületlenül, még ha csak lélekben lesz is ott. Hatalmas meggondolatlanság! Nem arról van szó, hogy nem bízik a képességeiben, csupán nem akar kockáztatni. Az előző este jutott eszébe, ahogy Dumbledore önként küldte unokáját a veszélyek erdejébe és még meg is győzött mindenkit, hogy mennyire biztonságos. _Hát egy fenét az! De mit tehet ő? Majd vigyáz rá. Szükség lesz erősítő és nyugtató főzetre bizonyára, és még kitudja mire._ Nagysoká kikászálódott az ágyból, vett egy jótékony hidegzuhanyt, felöltözött, majd a konyhába ment. Meglepetésére nem volt egyedül.

Gondolatai tárgya ott ült az asztalnál kezében egy csésze gőzölgőkávéval. Teljesen védtelennek nézett ki. Sehol nem volt az erős, talpraesett, magabiztos és bátor nő, akinek mindig mutatta magát. Talán, mert nem számított látogatókra. Most ő is levetkőzött. Látta a megterhelt arcot, és igen. Ebben a váratlan, gyámoltalan és talán egyszeri pillanatban Katelin bepillantást engedett magába és ő látta, csak egy röpke másodpercig, de látta, hogy a nő aki mindig erős, most fél és bizonytalan. Épp leért a lépcsőn, mikor előtte Dumbledore alakja rajzolódott ki.

- Katelin kedvesem. Valami baj van? – érdeklődött aggodalmasan az öreg mágus.

- Félek. Rossz előérzetem van. Mi lesz, ha nem sikerül? Nagyapa! Legutóbb sem sokon múlt, hogy rájöjjenek.

- De nem jöttek.

- Mert kénytelen voltam megölni valakit.

- Háború volt. Ha nem teszed, akkor te vesztél volna oda. Használd a merengőt.

- Tudod, hogy vélekedem róla. Az emlékeink és az érzéseink hozzánk tartoznak. Együtt kell élnünk velük.

- Miért idéztél meg ilyen korán reggel? Pihenned kellene.

- Nem tudtam aludni. Látni akartalak.

- Esetleg történt valami Perselus és közted? Netán összevesztetek?

- Ugyan honnan veszed? – kérdezett vissza nagyapjának hátat fordítva.

- Láttam tegnap, hogy néztél rá. Ki vele! Jó öreg nagyapádnak mindent elmondhatsz.

- Megsértett.

- És ahogy ismerlek, nem voltál rest visszavágni. Pedig már kezdtetek megbékélni.

- Mond, miért akarsz te mindenáron összeboronálni vele?

- Eszem ágában sincs olyat akarni, ami lehetetlen, csupán arra próbállak rávezetni, ami nagyon is lehetséges.

- Útálom mikor így válaszolsz. Előre szólok, kizárt hogy az az ember és én valaha is másképp nézzünk egymásra. Soha nem lesz köztünk több mint, ami most van.

- Kedvesem, ha nyitva tartod a szíved, akkor látsz igazán. Nem gyűlölheted örökké.

- Pedig gyűlölöm! Ó, hogy gyűlölöm. – mondta és Perselus szíve belesajdult.

- A gyűlöletet csak egyetlen vékony szál választja el a szeretettől.

- Ez nevetséges.

- Mégis miért gyűlölöd annyira?

- Mert egy megveszekedett, aljas, pojáca. Gonosz és gúnyos és legilimenciát alkalmazott rajtam. Miféle alávaló gazember az ilyen? – gyermeki sértődöttsége mosolyt csalt nagyapja arcára.

- Értem. Súlyos vádak. Biztosan állsz ekkora súly alatt?

- Tréfát űzöl belőlem.

- Ugyan dehogy. Feleslegesen sosem cselekszem. Hisz ismersz. – Albus kacagását visszafojtva közelebb sétált unokájához.

- Ha Perseluson nem látod is, de kedvel. Tudom. Ne hidd, hogy nem viszonozza az érzéseid. Csak még ő sem vallja be magának, ahogyan te sem. Tudod jól milyen. Gondolkodj el ezen!

Perselus nem akart hallgatózni, de egyre felülkerekedő kíváncsisága végül legyőzte. Megdöbbentette, amit hallott. _Kate még mindig így gondol rá?De hát miért?Csak nem a miatt, amit akkor mondott neki? Hisz hallotta, mit gondol, többet is, mint amennyit bevallott. Egyáltalán nem haragudott rá. Akkor most miért gyűlöli? _Már épp ott tartott, hogy komolyan fontolóra veszi Dumbledore szavait, de Katelin biztosan nem érez úgy iránta. _És egyáltalán Dumbledore mit fecseg összevissza az ő érzéseiről? Ostoba vénember! _Neki is lenne oka gyűlölni a nőt, amiért annyi minden személyeset, amit annak idején elmondott neki felhasznált ellene. És mindez nagyon fájt! _Talán kedvesebbnek kellene lennie vele. _És ugyan nem értette, milyen cél vezérli ebben az ügyben, de belevágott. Megállt az ablaknál álldogáló nő mögött és különleges, bársonyosan kellemes hangján melyet máskor gúny és közöny mocskol, lány jó reggeltet köszönt. A nő ijedten összerezzent és egy másodperc alatt felöltötte a kemény állarcot.

- Jó reggelt! – köszönt vissza közömbösen. Piton megpróbálkozott egy kedvesnek szánt mosolyt ölteni morc arcára, de ebben nem volt nagy gyakorlata.

- Hogy érzi magát? – próbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni remélve, hogy képes átívelni a köztük tátongó szakadékot.

- Jól. – hangzott a rövid válasz.

- Ha bármire szüksége van, számíthat a segítségemre.

- Nem hinném, hogy lesz ilyen. – a válasz kemény volt és gúnymosoly kísérte. Majd a nő letette csészéjét az asztalra és távozott a helységből.

(A folytatásra, várni kell majd kicsit. Bocsánat! Kérek szépen kritikát)


	8. Semmi sem tart örökké

Megjegyzés: Egy keserédes románc története. Dumbledore és a Sötét Nagyúr halála után, mikor már csak a szabadon kószáló halálfalók és dementorok tartják félelemben a varázsvilágot. Kellemes olvasást!

Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé. Meg ilyesmi, én csak kölcsönöztem a szereplőket.

Lehetetlen érzések

Semmisem tart örökké

Visszatértek a Roxfortba. Binns professzor át, jobban mondta visszavette a Katelin által tanított osztályokat.

- A muglik szeretnek háborúzni. Gyakoriak a hatalom átvételi forrongások. Pl:…

- Aktuális téma – suttogta barátainak Ron.

- Hozzáfűznivalója van Mr. Weasley? – kérdezte Binns az zavaró személyhez lebegve. Ront zavarából Harry mentette ki.

- Binns professzor, hol van a tanárnő?

- Halaszthatatlan és fontos dolga akadt. A távollétében én tanítom magukat, mint látják. Szóval hol is tartottam? Á igen… - folytatta az órát, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

- Biztos a Rend kérte fel valamire. – gondolkodott Harry.

- Igen. Ti nem voltatok a gyűlésen. Dumbledore megkérte hogy kémkedjen. A saját unokáját. – hüledezet Hermione.

- Hurt professzor az unokája?

- Az ükunokája egészpontosan. Nem tudtátok?

- De sosem beszélt róla. – értetlenkedett Harry.

- Akkor nagyon utálhatja a denevért. – jegyezte meg Ron.

- Az egyik gyűlésen Piton meglehetősen csúnyán beszélt vele. A tanárnő, irigylésre méltó pofont kevert le neki. Aztán történhetett valami, mert Piton azóta se a régi. Azt mondják: kiabált vele és mindent a fejéhez vágott. McGalagonytól hallottam.

- Ezt sem mindenki meri megtenni. Már is jobban kedvelem a tanárnőt. – ekkor lépett be McGalagony a terembe.

- Elnézést Binns professzor, hogy megzavarom az óráját, de szükségem volna Ms. Grangerre.

- Természetesen igazgatónő. – Hermione értetlenül nézett barátaira, csak úgy mint azok őrá. Összeszedte könyveit, majd elhagyta a termet. Már jó pár perce sétáltak, de még egyikük sem szólalt meg. Hermione végül nem tudta tovább türtőztetni kíváncsiságát.

- Miről van szó Igazgatónő?

- Piton professzornak sürgős dolga van, ezért valakinek helyettesíteni kell az óráin. Úgy gondolom Ms. Granger, hogy maga a legmegfelelőbb a feladatra.

- De én nem… nem tudok felügyelni rájuk és nem fognak hallgatni rám.

- Ugyan. Tudom, hogy képes lesz megoldást találni.

- És ha valami baj történik? Professzor köszönöm hogy így megbízik bennem, de attól tartok ezúttal nem tudom teljesíteni az elvárásait.

- Ms. Granger, ön az egyetlen, akit jelenpillanatban mozgósíthatok. Meg van a képessége a bájitalfőzéshez. Csak némi szigort kel gyakorolnia. Az elsősöknek tart órát. – mondta szembefordulva a lánnyal. – Tessék! – majd átnyújtott egy pergamentekercset és egy fiolát. – Sok szerencsét! – a lány jó darabig nézett az igazgatónő után, majd a kezében lévő fiolát kezdte vizsgálgatni. - _Bizonyára Félix Felicis_. _A színéből és az állagából ítélve. Tehát McGalagony sem bízza a véletlenre._ Nem habozott. Gyorsan felhajtotta az aranyszínű italt, majd a pergamentekercset kezdte vizslatni. Egy lista a leadandó anyagokról. Mindegyiknél felsorolva, hogy mire kell vigyázni. Miután végigolvasta, vett még egy utolsó mély lélegzetet és belépett a terembe.

- Szervusztok! Hermione Granger vagyok. Ma én fogom helyettesíteni Piton professzort. – meglepetésére senki nem kérdezett a Professzor hollétéről. Talán mert örültek, hogy nem tartja rettegésben őket a denevérember. Vagy ez már a bájital hatása volna? Nem valószínű. Az már inkább a csodaszernek köszönhető, hogy egyetlen üst sem robbant fel és minden munka értékelhetőre sikeredett. _Vajon mit csinálhat a Professzor? Miért nem tudja megtartani az óráit?_ – gondolatai elkalandoztak miközben a padok közt sétált fel s alá. – _Biztos a Rend bízta meg őt is. Talán éppen ő vigyáz Katelinre. Valószínűleg lelkifurdalása lehet… na állj! A mogorva véndenevérnek nincs is lelke._ – de Hermione jól látta hogyan néz egymásra a két tanár. És nem hiába, női megérzése azt súgta: Cupidói szálak munkálkodnak a levegőben.

♠

Perselus Piton, a bájitalok rettenthetetlen mestere, Dumbledore londoni házában vigyázott annak unokájára. És ő úgy érezte, ez a feladat állandó felügyeletet követel. A nap 24 órájában a nő ágya mellett ült és figyelte annak rezdüléseit. Jól tudta mekkora veszélynek van kitéve Katelin, még is a nő arca nyugodt volt és tűnt csupán alszik.

A napok vészesen lassan teltek. McGalagony több rendtagot is küldött hogy leváltsák Pitont, de a férfi makacsul visszautasított minden segítséget. Egymás után nyelte az álmatlanító főzeteket és egyre csak a nőt figyelte. Tudni akarta mit csinál. Szeretett volna már a szemébe nézni.

♦

Kate maga sem tudta miért, de már jó ideje érzett valami biztonságot és sok-sok reményt maga körül, mióta álomba merült. Nem tudta ki vigyáz rá de, érezte, hogy jól bánik vele, és gyengédszálak fűzik hozzá. Nem volt szabad erre gondolnia, de jól esett erőt meríteni a gyengédtörődésből. Már csaknem 4 napja volt a megszállott testében. Kiválasztotta a legalkalmasabb embert a feladatra. A férfi még újonc volt, így Kate önmagát adva vegyülhetett el a halálfalók közt. Persze rögvest Malfoy kegyeibe férkőzött. A férfi bizonyos értelemben jobb volt uránál, de épp úgy hatalmat akart és ezért képes volt bármilyen kegyetlenségre. Pitonnak igaza volt. Lucius Malfoy nem alábecsülendő személy. Meg van a magához való esze.

Napról napra, új toborzásokra került sor. Természetesen csak aranyvérűek jöhettek szóba. Az újoncokat kemény próbák elé állították. Volt aki túl sem élte. A megmaradt újdonsült Malfoy utánfutókat rögvest bevetésre küldte. A cél: fia megszerzése a Roxfortból. Katelin is jelentkezett a feladatra, indoka hogy jól ismeri az épületet, hiszen ő is ott tanult, na meg hogy találkozhasson az árulóval.

Malfoy élvezte hogy újdonsült kis kedvence ilyen elszánt és dacos. Tetszettek az ötletei. Őt küldte és egy másik férfit.

Kiábrándító-bűbájt szórtak magukra, s útnak indultak. Nem soká már a Roxfort határában álltak. Sötét éjszaka volt. Az orrukig is alig láttak. Katelin pontosan tudta, hogy aurorok őrzik az épületet, és hogy melyik hol őrködik. Tisztában volt vele, hogy be kell jutniuk és csak később lebuktatnia magukat. Tökéletes tervet eszelt ki. Óvatosan, hangtalanul lebegtek egy még az iskolahatárán kívül alkalmazott különleges lebegtető-bűbáj segítségével. Már a Mardekár klub-helyiségénél jártak, amikor Katelin egy egyszerű fáklya bűbájjal lebuktatta magukat. Azonnal aurorok jelentek meg és levontál a kiábrándító-bűbájt a hívatlanlátogatókról. Miután lefegyverezték őket, egy-egy McGalagony által kijelölt terembe vitték kihallgatni. A férfi hamar beszélni kezdett a Veritaserum hatására, ám Katelin nem. Teljen önuralmat gyakorolt. Piton küldték hozzá, még több szérummal. De csak nem akart beszélni. Közölte hogy mindent elmond, de csak és kizárólag Perselusnak. Így kettesben maradtak.

Katelin egy székhez láncolva ült merevtartással. Piton jéghidegpillantásokat vetett rá. Hiába, neki csak egy idegen férfi volt, aki betört a Roxfortba. Rászegezett pálcával vészesen méregette az előtte ülőt.

- Ki maga? – kérdezte Piton.

- Része a testnek, de nem a test a fontos, hanem a lelkem.

- Nincs lelke! Aljas halálfaló. – ordította a férfi.

- Ahogy neked sem Perselus?

- Ki maga?

- Nem az akinek látszom.

- Elég volt! Crucio!

- Remek! A Rend is használ főbenjáróátkokat vallatásra. – szűrte a fogai közt fájdalmasan összegörnyedve.

- Miért van itt? Malfoy küldte?

- Amiért itt vagyok csak álca. Okosabbnak hittelek. Már rég rá kellett volna jönnöd.

- Mégis mire? Talán felvilágosíthatna.

- Egyedül nem megy? Szerinted miért nem használt a Veritaserum? Nem tudod? Segítek! Mert csak a test felett veszi át a hatalmat, az agyban. Ám talán ez a test nem tud semmit.

- Szóval nem önmaga?

- Kezd melegedni.

- Talán valaki olyan, aki képes megszállni egy tudatot?

- Pontosan.

- Mit tudott meg?

- Először is, szedje le rólam ezt a szörnyűséget; másodszor, beszélnem kell a rendtagokkal; harmadszor, szükségem lesz némi erősítő főzetre. – Perselus csak bólintott és egy pálcaintéssel eltűntette a láncokat. Mardosta a bűntudat, amiért gyakorlatilag megkínozta a nőt. De az istenért miért nem mondta el hogy „hé, én vagyok az" és Ő miért nem jött rá? Biztosan öregszik… - azonnal összehívták a rendet.

- Dracóért küldtek. Lucius nem nyugszik bele, hogy a fia nem lép a nyomdokaiba.

- Számolj be ellenállásról. Mond, hogy Draco biztonsági okokból nem tartózkodik az intézményben. – javasolta Mordon.

- Keresni fogja és attól tartok, az iskolára küld egy csapat Gárdistát. Újabban így nevezik magukat.

- Mit sikerült megtudnia róluk? – kérdezte Piton.

- Csupa mohó, naiv, irányítható fiatal aranyvérű. Malfoy nagy és erős sereget akar, ezért rengeteg válogatást tart. A serege valóban nagy, de tele sok meggondolatlan fiatallal, akik még csak most kerültek ki az iskolapadból. Azt tervezi, elfoglalja a Minisztériumot. Belső emberei is vannak. Imelda Hooser és Cornelius Caramell. Sürgősen tenni kell ez ügyben. Azonban ha most megbocsátanak, ki kell törölnöm Ronell emlékezetét, és szeretnék beszélni a nagyapámmal.

- Persze. Gondolom, szeretnél visszatérni a saját testedbe? – kérdezte az igazgatónő.

- Túl veszélyes volna. Felszabadul a test saját lelke és ilyen helyzetben veszélyes a memóriatörlés.

- Emlékezhet bármire az elmúlt napok eseményeiből? – érdeklődött Lupin.

- Nem. Ő azt hiszi, alszik. Ha megengedik. – azzal távozott a teremből, nyomában Pitonnal.

- Ms. Hurt! – Kate zavarba jött az előtte álló férfi láttán, de gyorsan összeszedte magát.

- Tessék, Perselus.

- Csak elnézést szerettem volna kérni a… - de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert a nő közbevágott.

- Túl éltem. Nem? – majd ment tovább, ám pár lépés után visszafordult. – Ki vigyáz rám?

- Madam Pomfrey. – felelte talán túl gyorsan a hirtelen jött kérdésre.

- Oh, azt hittem téged érezlek magam mellett. Bizonyára tévedtem, ami vicces volna, mert még sosem fordult elő. Megtennéd, hogy törlöd Mr. Ronell emlékeid és elintézed, hogy azt higgye Draco nem volt itt? Tehetsz bele némi akciót is az ésszerűség határain belül, csak ne felejts szólni róla.

- Rendben, de nem emlékszem hogy tegeződtünk volna. – majd a mondat befejeztével, lobogó talárral elvonult.

Katelin szörnyen érezte magát. Nem tudta mi ütött belé. Nem tudta miért kezdte tegezni a férfit és miért volt vele ilyen szemtelen. Annyira jó volt viszont látni, érezni az illatát, hallani a bársonyos, mély, andalító hangját. Nem merte elhinni, de már nagyon hiányzott neki a férfi közelsége, a rideg modora, az egész lénye. Legszívesebben a nyakába ugrott volna, de nem tehette. Lassan baktatott, ahhoz a szobához, ahová átszállították a testét. Egy pillanatig nézte lelketlen, alvó testét, majd levette nyakából a láncot és megidézte nagyapját.

- Miben segíthetek fiatalember? – kérdezte értetlenül nézve a fiatal sihedert maga előtt.

- Én vagyok nagyapa.

- Katelin? Hogy vagy? Ugye nem esett bajod?

- Nem, nincs bajom. Csak elfáradtam és Perselus is olyan morcos volt. Persze én meg szemtelen, de annyira jó újra látni.

- Szóval végre megbocsátottál neki és rájöttél, hogy szereted.

- Kedvelem őt. – javította ki üknagyapját.

- A két érzés igen különböző.

- Valóban, de hagyjuk ezt. Olyan rég láttalak. Mi a helyzet itt?

- A Rend terveket alkot és próbál felkészülni minden eshetőségre.

- És sikerül?

- Csak próbáljuk. – néhány másodpercnyi csend után Kate megszólalt, de nem fejezte be a mondatot.

- Nagyapa.

- Igen?

- Semmi.

- Igen, Perselus vigyáz rád. Mióta te nem vagy itt, el sem mozdult mellőled. – mondta huncutul az egyre elpiruló és elkerekedő szemű unokájának.

- Igazán nem voltam rá kíváncsi. – mondta amaz durcásan.

- Katelin, nekem sosem tudtál hazudni. Merlinre, vedd már észre a nyilvánvalót és állj elé végre.

- Soha.

- Ismered milyen. Ha arra vársz, hogy ő lépjen, örökké várhatsz.

- Nem ismerem.

- Makacs vagy, mint édesanyád. Mész a fejed után.

- Csak vannak elvárásaim. Eddig is egyedül voltam, ez után se lesz probléma.

- Az ember, társas lény. – érvelt nagyapja.

- Akkor én valami egész más vagyok.

- Lehetetlen eset. – Dumbledoret talán soha senki nem látta még ennyire dühösnek.

- Különben is, nem azért akartalak látni, hogy badarságokról beszéljünk. Szerettelek volna látni. Mindig erőt tudok meríteni, abból hogy számíthatok rád.

- Kedvesen, lásd be végre, az én időm lejárt. Most már olyan emberből kell merítkezned, aki veled lehet. Aki mindig támogat és szeret.

- De hisz itt vagy nekem te és…

- Értsd meg, semmi sem tart örökké. Addig kell megragadni, amíg lehet. Vigyázz magadra, kérlek!

- De várj… - de már hiába szólt. Sértve, nyugtalanul és ijedten állt a kandalló előtt. Mögötte fekvő teste arcán megjelent a bágyadt szomorú, kétségbeesés. Tudta hogy túl sokáig merészkedett, és most megrémisztette, hogy a nagyapja, az egyetlen ember, akire mindig számíthatott, és akiben igazán megbízott, most magára hagyta. Egyedül maradt, és pont a legjobbkor. Zokogni volt kedve.

Erőt vett magán és megkereste a rendtagokat. Nagy megkönnyebbülésére Perselus nem volt velük. Most nem bírta volna látni. Túl kusza volt a lába alatt a talaj és ő már így is épp eléggé belegabalyodott. Muszáj volt kicsit kibogoznia érzéseit.

Félóra elteltével Perselus jelentkezett, hogy kész a memóriamódosítás. Átvonultak Katelinnel egy eldugott folyosóra, ahol Ronell állt sóbálvánnyá átkozva. Megálltak mellette szótlanul. Mintha csak attól félnének, hogy bárki meghallhatja őket. Egy torokköszörülés után Katelin szólalt meg először.

- Sajnálom hogy olyan szemtelen voltam. – mondta esetlenül. Perselus csak bólintott, tudomásul véve a bocsánatkérést.

- Hallottam megkereste a nagyapját.

- Nem akarok erről beszélni. – hadarta gyorsan, ám könnyeit nem előzhette meg. – De mindent köszönök, Perselus! – mondta sokat sejtetően. Piton nem értette. – Jobb lesz, ha most megy.

- Sok szerencsét! – mondta még a férfi, majd még utoljára a másik szemébe nézett. Sokat mondó pillantás volt ez. Benne volt a féltés, a törődés, a szeretet, a melegség különös elegye. Több volt ez 1000 szónál. Miután Perselus elment, Katelin feloldotta a bálvány-átkot, majd hosszas magyarázásba kezdett Ronellnek. Nem kellett sok hogy elhiggye. Koszosan, összezavarodva menekültek ki az iskolából, vissza a Gárdistákhoz.

/// Elnézést hogy csak most teszem fel, de költözködés és egyéb dolgok miatt, nem volt időm. Jó olvasást! Remélem azért kiengesztelő. Nagyon szeretnék kritikát kapni///


End file.
